I didn't know you at all
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Kurosaki Amino fell in love with Itachi Uchiha long ago. Then he left her behind. Now years later he kidnaps her as part of a mission. It isn't what she had in mind but maybe she didn't know him at all. Soon she finds she may have been completely wrong. Her fate isn't up to her any longer. It may rest solely in the hands of the Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Itachi Uchiha made his way to the given address. Outside the building looked normal if not unremarkable. Seemingly an innocent place to do business. In actuality it was the sight of his next mission. Most were unaware it was the meeting place for a crime boss named Gito. Itachi hadn't personally met him before. The little information he had came from Pain.

He was rich enough to provide as much money as possible. Which was why the Akatsuki had worked for him several times. Kakuzu in particular loved working for him due to the money involved. It wasn't often though, Itachi was personally requested for a solo mission. Gito had never done so before. According to Pain he had agreed to provide a large sum of money for Itachi to work for him. Itachi was only slightly curious to the mission's content.

He knew he would have no problem completing it. Likely it had to do with killing someone. Again something he was more than capable of doing. He didn't really wish to kill anyone but a mission was a mission. He had his own goals to complete. As he entered the establishment it appeared surprisingly inviting. A stark contrast to the deals that happened in those walls. Itachi could sense evil though he was more than capable of handling it.

The man was sitting at a desk flanked by two men. They were larger he would say about the size of Kisame. They had smirks probably due to being the head guards of a crime boss. He would assume they sometimes carried out missions as well. Or so Kakazu had told him casually. The man himself was a bit older. No taller than Itachi himself. His dark hair calmed neatly to one side of his head.

"Well Hello Mr. Uchiha" a voice greeted him. Itachi had sensed his presence when he first arrived. "Where are manners I should introduce myself" the man laughed. "I am Gito and you must be the famed Uchiha member. It takes a special kind of person to murder their whole clan". "Hn" Itachi said simply. "That was how I knew you would be perfect for this mission. Your leader has assured me you can complete it to perfection. I really hope that's the case. Your little organization will be payed handsomely for their services as will you".

"Good to know". "Mr. Uchiha I would assume you were more excited about this". "Just explain the mission already. Or I can take my services elsewhere. Doesn't really matter to me". Gito wasn't used to being spoken to like that. He was feared and respected, especially the former. He chuckled loudly. "I will let that pass for now. Now to explain the mission. I need you to pick someone up for me. I require her services as well".

"I am not interested in going to pick up a date for you. Seems she would be attracted to your money". "It's nothing like that. At least not yet. Actually she has a little ability I covet. One that's very rare these days. I may seem like a bad guy but I don't really want to rough up a lady. You should have no problem doing that for me.

She's also a real beauty who I would like to pleasure me with her company. Her ability comes first in my plans. Unfortunately she is not willing to help me of her own accord. I need you to find her for me. I don't know her exact location. Seems she moves around a lot. I have some propositions for her. I need you to "convince" her to come see me". Itachi didn't miss the double meaning in his words. She is actually a face from your past. Which is why I requested you for this".

Itachi showed no emotion but was curious as to who he was referring too. "Does the name Kurosaki Amino ring a bell"? So he wanted her? What a surprise. "Yes I am well aware of who she is". "Harm her if you must but leave her alive. I may seem like a bad guy but I don't really want to rough up a lady. You should have no problem doing that for me. The thing is there is so much more for us to discuss. I am sure you must have figured it out by now. I know the clan she belongs to. Not her adopted family but her biological roots.

Yes her special healing ability. Known only to her clan members. Though a few more likely exist they are largely extinct. One of the many casualties of long-term war. It would be a shame to let an ability like that be lost wouldn't you say? "Of course he would want her for that ability. Itachi wondered how he even knew who she was. Never mind her relation to the Iyasu clan. "Not only do I not know her location, I honestly don't have a clue where she is.

Hopefully you locate her soon. Tell me Mr. Uchiha, will you have a problem completing this"? "Not at all". "This is Keno and Kino" he said gesturing to the two men behind them. "They also carry out missions. I can send them to help you if you think you need it". "No I am capable of taking care of it myself. I don't need the help of these two thugs". Itachi left without a further word.

So Itachi had his mission. There were more pressing concerns however. He had no way of knowing what this Gito wanted with Kurosaki. Chances were it wasn't good. A man like him wouldn't be using healing abilities to help anyone else. Itachi could tell he was a heartless man. Somehow Kurosaki was going to serve him in some way. It wasn't clear if she knew who he was.

What was clear was this wouldn't be something she wanted to do. Hence why he was going to "convince" her to come. He hadn't seen her since he left the village. He had hoped she would stay safely in the walls of the village. Apparently she hadn't. It would have at least offered her more protection.

Who knew though? Maybe she was in another village. According to what Gito said, it sounded like she wasn't with her family. As a young women that was to be expected. Being such a noble and important family meant she may have protection with her. Probably skilled and experienced protection. Not that it protected her from him. He didn't know her protection detail. He was certain he would be able to easily defeat them.

He almost wished they would be tougher to beat. It didn't change what his mission was. He needed to complete it to get the money for himself and Akatsuki. Not to mention he needed to know more about this Gito as well. Never the less he was to begin a search for her. Gito hadn't had a clue where she was. In fact, he wasn't even able to give him any information or possible locations. This told him Gito had either done this own his own whim or just expected Itachi to do all the work in finding her. Well he was paying him handsomely as he put it.

Itachi knew he wasn't going to magically run into her anywhere. His best bet was to find the Amino families location. Even if she wasn't with them and she probably wasn't, he would have an idea where she might be. He didn't intend on harming them. He couldn't do that to Kurosaki. Yet he was likely going to have to harm her. Even if he didn't this Gito likely would. Maybe he could knock her out with sharingan. Itachi knew better than to think she would agree to go with him. A rouge ninja who murdered his own clan. But that night she seemed willing…

No he couldn't think about that. Wouldn't think about that. It was in the past now and couldn't be helped. He traveled to the land of fire though he made sure to steer clear of the village. At one point Kurosaki's family had lived here. Not long after her adoption they had moved inside the village. Maybe they resided here again. After all they hadn't been present last time he went to the Leaf. He hadn't exactly had the time to check up on them and especially her. Something told him she wasn't there then.

Itachi stayed hidden as he approached the Amino family compound. Kurosaki had once mentioned her father hadn't wanted to separate with the compound permanently. He'd had someone take care of it once they moved to Konha. Itachi sensed no signs of danger anywhere. He could see there were guards watching for signs of danger. He could tell they certainly weren't a match for him. Their presence confirmed someone from the Amino family was there.

Using a simple transformation jutsu he transformed into a disguise to get closer. The streets were bustling with activity which offered enough cover. It didn't seem anyone was going to make an appearance so he took the opportunity to look around and even ask around. Upon arriving in a bar he went to ask the bartender. "Kurosaki you say"? "She hasn't been here in years. Last time I saw her she was about sixteen. Must be about 20 or 21 now". "Her family was alright with her leaving"?

"Not really but she was insistent. They ended up thinking it would be good for her. Sent a personal servant girl who was close with her, and two guards if she should need them. She is the heads only daughter you know". "Yes, had she ever lived here"? "She moved about nine years ago and stayed until she was around sixteen at least". "Any idea where she might have gone"? "Lots of places most likely.

I couldn't tell you exactly where she went or is now. She travels around a lot I here. Hasn't come down to visit in a few years. Don't think her family has seen her either". "Thanks". "You know her or something"? "I did a long time ago. I am an old friend of hers. I would like to see her".


	2. Chapter 2

Kurosaki sipped her hot tea carefully. "Good tea Lady Kurosaki"? "Of course it always is here. Why do you insist on calling me Lady"? "You are the lady I serve so of course". "Also my friend". "Yes" she agreed sipping her on tea. Kurosaki couldn't help thinking of the past. Gambling had been the habit that kept her mind off of it. She couldn't wait to get back in the shops even though Aki forbid it if she could.

Life was different for her than how it had begun. As a child Kurosaki missed her parents tremendously. She was found outside the battle field by Konoha shinobi. One had been Fugaku Uchiha. One ninja had suggested killing her but Fugaku decided against it. Instead taking her back to the village. The third Hokage wanted to find her a home rather than put her in an orphanage. That's where the Amino family came in. They wanted a daughter but had been unable to produce one. So she was adopted into their family.

Soon after her adoptive mother became pregnant with a child. A baby daughter named Minoki. Kurosaki figured there was no place anymore. She had run away with tears in her eyes. She went far from home. In a place she wasn't familiar with. She had no idea where shew was. It was there she first met him. Her life would change further as a result. If things could have been different…..

Flashback

Tears streamed down the little girls face. She had no parents anymore once again. They wouldn't want her now that they had a biological daughter of their own. She looked down at the cliff she had come upon. If she were to jump down there and not catch her fall she would likely die. No one would know if she did. No one was watching. Would they find her body if she did? She wouldn't have to care if she was already gone. Would it be painful or quick? Was it like closing your eyes? It was as easy as falling.

She stepped off and closed her eyes. It should be scary but it wasn't. In mere minutes it would be over. But for now she could feel the air blowing against her. Hitting through her loose clothes. It was freedom she felt. For just a second she had made a choice of her own will. Something caught her hand and she was maneuvered safely on the ground. She was shocked to see she had been saved. Still too broken to feel angry.

The boy was around her age. He looked at her with curious Onyx eyes. His hair black and blowing in the wind as hers was. "What were you doing"? He asked her. Somehow it seemed he already knew. "Nothing I fell". "You jumped because you were trying to die" he said bluntly. "Yeah because it would all be over. I don't know the meaning of this life I'm living" Tears streamed down her face as the pain returned.

She didn't know why she told the stranger these things. Itachi had looked as though he saw something in her. The truth was, he had seen in her the same in him. They had both grown up to fast. Even as young as they were, their minds were much more mature, to adult, compared to normal children. "You're like me" he said slowly. "What's wrong"? She shouldn't tell him her mind screamed to her. Yet she wanted that. Wanted to tell someone something rather than leave it inside for too long.

Not when someone here wanted to listen. "My parents died and I was adopted. Now that they have a daughter of their own they won't want me anymore. It was the whole reason they got me. Now I will have nowhere to go". "That's not true" he had said to her. "They got you so they have to love you". "Not like her". "Not every comrade in the leaf is related by blood. But were all supposed to be family and protect each other. That's how it should be. Not anyway else". She looked at him wordlessly.

"But the wars keep happening. People keep dying. They keep hurting and abandoning each other what's the point"? "I suppose precious people are". She looked at him in even more wonder. You have a little sister right? I have a little brother. He is very important to me. Your sister is to you isn't she"? "Yeah" Kurosaki sniffed. "Good then she will need you. To be there for her. So you can't give up yet".

End of Flashback

"What are you thinking about"? Aki asked curiously. "Nothing just the past. And Gito as well". "Gito will hopefully never find us. Will be here to protect you if he does". "Gito has his ways of finding anyone he wants. We all should be careful. He's very powerful already. He knows powerful people. That can only lead to trouble". "Probably" she sighed.

"I just wish he would leave me alone. I can't risk falling into his trap again. I hadn't known then what he could do. It's one thing to be actively involved in petty crimes. It's another to be involved in the type of things he has been". Kurosaki studied Aki for a moment. She was her best friend since they were children. Neither had gotten normal ninja training past genin. They hadn't even had to pass an exercise. It had seemed fine then. Now however they could use those skills to battle Gito and his men.

Kurosaki would need more ninja training. If she could only find someone to teach her. Defending against Gito was a different story altogether. She would need much more to survive. For now all she knew to do was keep moving. She hated the kekkei genkai. It was why he wanted her. Of course he referred to it as special ability. She also referred to it this way since she hated it. It was the many in her clan, parents included were killed. It was why he wanted her. She didn't even know how to use her ability at all.

What use could she really be to him? She didn't even understand it herself. Apparently Gito thought she did. Didn't matter because he would never find her. She'd run to the ends of the earth to get away from him. She'd never work for filth such as him. No matter what he offered to give her. She didn't know a lot of things. But she did know who he really was. He was as evil as those who murdered her clan. Maybe much much worse. She shivered involuntarily as Aki had apparently been talking to her about something. She tried to focus on Aki and let her other thoughts leave her mind. That was very difficult.

XXX

Itachi hadn't remembered Kurosaki having a gambling habit when he last saw her. Someone he asked had casually mentioned she loved it. Once he figured it out he went to every casino he could think of. It was there he found a man who saw her. She'd even told him where she was going next. It took him about a day's journey to get there. She may already be gone once he got there. But with any luck she would still be there or he could find where she was going next.

"I have such an ominous feeling" Kurosaki mused. "I'm sure it's nothing milady" one of her guards offered. It was true she had a lot of anxiety lately and was overly cautious. That didn't mean she was overreacting. It didn't even seem to be about Gito. Something was bothering her. It didn't feel like him but her senses were no better than the average person. Hence why she should have been treated like a normal ninja. That wasn't the point right now either way. "I am going to hit the gambling shop" she announced.

"Aki go back to the motel and relax. I know you're tired. Guys il be fine at the gambling shop. You do whatever you want to do. Rest or look around whatever you want". "You're sure"? "Yes I will be fine. It's a gambling shop. I will be just fine". She was surprised they had agreed. She really wanted to gamble and get her mind off things. There was something else though. If she were proved right something would happen. She wanted to be by herself to see if it would. Yet she wanted to be in a public safer place.

She was a contradiction even to herself. There was a casino not too far from the motel. Seemed safe enough but she couldn't shake the feeling. In fact she played for about an hour and even won some money. She could go back to the motel but she didn't feel like resting. Aki could sleep for hours. She could find and hang out with her guards but they took the job seriously. Sometimes she really liked her private time. She decided to check the place out herself. She dressed in a simple purple dress and hills

She figured it would help her blend in here. No one needed to know she was a ninja or from a rich family. The day was as bright and beautiful as any other day. She looked around quickly thinking she was being watched. There were plenty of people out in the streets. None appeared to be looking her way. Whatever everything was fine. She was perfectly safe in the day light. Still she certainly couldn't be too careful.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurosaki knew it would be dark soon. So she would leave in just a bit. There was a ramen shop nearby. It smelled just like Irichiraku ramen used too. She hadn't had any in so long. She enjoyed a bowl then got another before leaving. The sun had set and it the streets were getting scarce of people. It wasn't cold thankfully. But perhaps her shorter dress and hills wasn't the best thing to wear in an unfamiliar place.

Heading back to her motel she felt a little at ease. It was probably the safest of places she could be. Aki was still there and the guards would have to be back any minute. Likely they were there already. Chances were they were freaking out she wasn't back yet. She hoped they weren't out looking for her. The motel was a huge one with wood floors. She didn't really mind it usually. But it seemed creepy suddenly.

The lights were out and the hallways dimmed by little lights besides each door. Yeah it was definitely creepy. The only sound she heard were her heels on the floors. She shivered though it wasn't cold. The sooner she got behind her locked door the better. She had to be overreacting but better safe than sorry. Next time she would listen to Aki and be in before dark. She was either right or her fears just rubbing off on Kurosaki. To her relief she made it on her floor without incident. Her room number was in view.

She walked over and began to take out her key. "Long time no see Kurosaki". She froze the voice familiar and unmistakable. But it just had to be. She heard it from just behind her. She turned slowly and couldn't even make a sound when she saw who it was for sure. "Itachi" she breathed out finally. "You look nice. Dangerous to be out here like that by yourself". She gasped aloud. That time.

Flashback

Kurosaki enjoyed picking herbs in the forest early in the morning. It was a habit she did since she was young. Maybe her true clan's ability was part of the reason for that. Her parents didn't like it so she snuck out without them knowing. She had just filled up a small basket to leave when she heard something. Curiously she decided to investigate. As she got closer she saw it was someone. All that was visible was the back of him. An Uchiha clan symbol was present on his back. So it was one of them.

Like Fukagu Uchiha who had found her when she lost her family the first time. She watched as he threw every Kunai knife and hit the targets. Even though they were all far apart. How had he been able to hit every single one of them? There was no way she would have been able to do that. She peered out from the tree to watch him. She knew who he was. Itachi Uchiha who had saved her when they were younger. He really was amazing yet so mysterious. All the girls liked him but he didn't seem to have interest.

"I know your there come out" Itachi said calmly. She felt her cheeks grow hot and thought about just running away but then that would be worse. She cautiously stepped out to face him. "Sorry about that. I was out and I just saw you training". She stopped short as he didn't really seem to care about her being there. As he looked at her she wondered if he remembered her from that time. "It's dangerous out here so early. What are you doing"? "Oh I'm just picking herbs" she said showing him the basket that she had put behind her back without knowing.

He looked at them and said nothing. "That was impressive. You hit all those targets". "Thanks" he said simply. She figured he must here it all the time. She wondered if he wanted her to leave. "Sorry I will just be going now". He didn't react so she started to leave. "You're Kurosaki Amino aren't you? From the Amino family no less". "Yes I am" she said turning back to him curiously. You must have snuck out without anyone knowing. They wouldn't have let you go alone". She had to be as red as a tomato.

It made her sound like such a little kid. "No they didn't. It's just so peaceful in the mornings and I love being alone out here. I was careful" she added as though it helped her case. He smiled just slightly. "Well they will probably be getting up soon. You should get home". "Yeah" she said as she turned to leave. She was still embarrassed and frowning to herself. She hadn't noticed him silently watching her as she left.

End of flashback

"Why are you here"? She asked quietly. Had he come to kill her? Danger seemed immediate. What could she do? She could run. He'd catch her. She could beg for her life. He'd likely find it amusing. She could fight him. She was no match for him. Not only was he way more experienced and powerful than she was. But he was also physically stronger than she was. "I came looking for you". "For what reason"? "I was asked to come speak with you. Take you to talk to a man named Gito. I think you know him".

Kurosaki said nothing to this new revelation. "He knew of my connection to you. That's all I really know. All I really need to know". So cold and distant. He'd really always been like that. "You are a thug now Itachi? Working for a man like that"? She was blunt and he hadn't remembered that. Her mind screamed at her to avoid talking to him that way. She was afraid without a doubt. She couldn't help but speak the truth. It was something that that had changed from the past. "Call me what you will.

I have a mission. You're coming with me". "I won't be going with you. Not of my own free will". "I don't want to have to kill you. So do not try to make this more difficult". "How do you say that? You're the one who murdered your whole clan. Doesn't seem like something you should say. Gito won't let you kill me not yet. As intelligent as you are you already knew that. Even if you don't know the exact reason. Knowing you it was your attempt to see just how much I knew. You would have no problem killing me at all. It's just not what your client has asked". "Hn your right Kurosaki. I suppose that answers my question.

I can subdue you so long as you live. Whether you walk or I carry you is entirely up to you. Make your choice because we will be leaving soon". Kurosaki tightened her fits. 'You will have to carry me then because I'm not going of my own free will. I won't betray anyone that way". "Very well". As he closed his eyes and opened them she closed her eyes quickly. She knew what this was. A second more and she would have been trapped in his genjutsu. If she closed her eyes she would be safe. But then she couldn't see him or anticipate his next move. That was frightening enough.

She wouldn't be able to fight him with her eyes open and his sharingan deactivated. It would be easier to give up. Go with him and face whatever Gito had planned for her. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Couldn't surrender to the man she loved. As terrifying as he was even now she still loved him. Maybe she would always love him. She was stupid yes but that already been established numerous times.

"Kurosaki open your eyes. I wouldn't waste this own you. Besides you don't agree to this right now I will go find your family". Kurosaki gasped. "I will murder all of them just like I did my own clan. Including your little sister". Her eyes shot open. "You leave them alone". She charged at him though her mind screamed at her not too. He grabbed her wrist easily. "You made a big mistake". He twisted her wrist causing her to scream in pain. She barely had the time to hold it as he kneed her in the face.

Blood squirted from her nose that she couldn't even feel it. Itachi stabbed her with the kunai and she feel to the floor. All of a sudden she felt herself drop to her knees. She wasn't bleeding and her nose and arm weren't broken. Itachi stood in the same place he had when he closed his eyes. She was sweating and shaking. "You? That was a genjutsu. But how? I closed my eyes". "You left them open a second and that was all it took. The Uchiha are famous for that". "Aki and the guards. Did you"?

He couldn't have killed them. She hoped he didn't. "They weren't worth killing. I took care of them quickly. Their injured but will survive". "Good" Kurosaki mouthed before falling forward. She has reached her limit Itachi thought. Not being used to those kinds of jutsu it didn't take much to cause her to pass out. He walked forward and carefully put her limp body over his shoulder. Thankfully no one else had seen anything. As expected Kurosaki's guards and the women had been no match for them either.


	4. Chapter 4

He took her from the motel and traveled through the trees. The journey to take her to Gito would be about four days. So they needed to stop off somewhere. Knowing Kurosaki wasn't used to it he had went very easy on her. Still he didn't know when she would wake up. He used a special chakra rope to bind her hands. She knew enough to get out of ropes if her chakra levels were intact. He leaned her against the tree and used a weak level jutsu to create a fire. Strong enough to keep them warm and weak enough to keep their location hidden. Though as deep as they were chances were no one would find them.

Kurosaki began to wake up and remembered exactly what had happened. She immediately began to struggle against the rope and attempted a hand sign. She found out quickly it was a chakra rope. Of course Itachi would think of that. She tried in vain to struggle against the rope. It did no good as she was tied tightly. And Itachi was just across from her leaned against a tree. "That's pointless but I think you already know". "What else am I supposed to do"? "Accept your fate and stop wasting time".

"Have you accepted your fate"? Despite seeming blunt she was afraid of pushing him too far. "I have but you haven't. I would stop that if I were you. That dress is leaving little to the imagination". He didn't say it as though he even cared but she still blushed as a result. She quickly attempted to maneuver herself to cover it but that was hard to do with tied hands. "Here" Itachi said coming towards her. She shrank back in fear at his approach. "Oh don't worry you aren't to be killed yet remember"? He said it slightly annoyed but with him you never knew. He put a hand over her shoulders and helped maneuver her.

It had her covered at least. It was weird he had such a gentle hold on her. She watched as he walked back to his on spot. There was so much she wanted to say to him but she didn't. Itachi wasn't the type of person to care about looking at a woman in those ways. He also had no reason to tell or help her to fix her dress. The silence was defining and it didn't seem like he was going to talk. Even talking to him was better than nothing. She was too nervous to say anything. After a few minutes of silence Itachi stood up. "Where are you going"? She asked.

"Fishing because we have to eat something". So he was feeding her as well? "Don't try anything while I'm gone. You won't get far". She didn't offer him a response and stared at the ground. She stared around the empty site for only a few minutes. Never mind what he said she had to try to get out of here. It wasn't easy but she maneuvered herself up to a standing position. After about two steps she discarded her heels. It wasn't easy to walk but she managed for a few steps. She tripped and went rolling down a hill. She managed to stop herself and landed at the bottom on her feet.

"Nice job". She looked up nervously to see Itachi. "You found me". "You didn't get far. I told you it wouldn't be easy". He reached down to take her arm again and gently helped her to her feet. She looked at him curiously. "Let's head back. We have food waiting". She followed him back and retook her spot carefully on the ground. Itachi begin to cook the fish and the smell filled the air. "Come on" he said to her. Confused she stood up and approached him. He turned her around. "What are you doing"? She said in alarm.

"Cutting this rope. You need your hands to eat with". She said nothing as he cut her hands free. And handed her a fish. "Why feed me"? "You have to eat and I wanted to eat. Would have been rude wouldn't it? To eat and not offer you any"? He begin to eat and she followed suit. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. "I knew you had to be hungry". "Why didn't you do anything when I tried to escape"? "I knew you wouldn't get far. You were just too stubborn to listen". She didn't say anything after that.

After finishing her food she settled back into her spot. "I'm going to be keeping watch tonight. I am well accustom to staying up at night. For that reason your hands can remain untied. But don't try anything else or I will act. Don't be stupid". "Fine" she said huffing. Now she wanted to look anywhere but at him. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was freezing even with the fire. "Take this" Itachi said standing up. She watched as he removed his cloak. "The Akatsuki cloak" she said allowed.

"So you know about that"? "Yes I've heard about it at least. The s ranked criminals that supposedly are after demon's sealed inside people". "Well you seem cold and a cloak is a cloak. The way you're dressed it's no wonder your cold". "I didn't expect to be out in the forest like this". She looked at the cloak he held out to her once more. At the very least she would be warm. She didn't want to catch cold. She accepted it and put it on. "Thanks. For this and for the food". "You want be thankful for everything I do".

Of course she wouldn't. She already wasn't thankful for what he had done. "You show me kindness like you used to. Why do that? Why are you capable of showing such kindness and doing horrible things? Like taking me to Gito"? "You already know I am capable of doing those things. You know so there's no point in even speaking about it. It is what it is". "It didn't have to be". "Yes it did. You have no idea".

"Sometimes I wonder Itachi. You used a weak jutsu on me. You are capable of way worse than that". "I didn't need to overexert myself to subdue you". "Yeah then why do you do so many pointless things? "Nothing I have ever done has been pointless. It has all had a purpose". "Yeah like murdering your clan? Ruining your brother's life? Betraying your village"?! "You don't understand me. You don't even understand yourself". "Well I don't understand you. But I think that's been well documented.

Itachi you could just let me go and he wouldn't know. You could refuse this mission. He couldn't stop you". "You're just afraid". "Shouldn't I be? You once told me it was okay to be afraid sometimes". "Yes that was a long time ago wasn't it? You're a lot different than you used to be. You have changed just not enough". He smirked the cruel smile she remembered. That smirk could do two things. Make you lust without remorse. Or scare you to death. Right now it was still doing both. More so the latter.

But why was he so handsome? "You're the one who changed and it wasn't for the better. No matter what you told me. You didn't act the whole time. You couldn't have. You really were like that at some point. I don't know what changed you. Helping me up, giving this cloak, feeding me? It's all things the old Itachi used to do. The real Itachi". He closed his eyes. "I acted like the person everyone wanted me to be. I tricked them easily. Just like I tricked you". She glared at him as though she could trap him in a genjutsu. If only she could have done that. He used one on her after all and more than once. "You're a real puzzle you know that"? "I've been told that" he replied simply. She huffed in response.

"For the record I'm not afraid just a little nervous. I think you would be too". "Could be worse". "How do you figure that"? "My mission could have been to kill you. I would have done that already and left". She gulped and looked at the fire. "So how's life in the Akatsuki"? "You aren't a member so you don't get that information". "Of course not. I hear the Akatsuki are a popular topic these days". "They are". "You aren't very talkative". "You're a hostage so I'm not really required to talk to you". "When do you do anything your required to do"? "I carried out this mission". "Four yourself and your originations money". "You speak the truth"

XXX

"I can't stop thinking about that Uchiha punk" Keno complained angrily. "He's an Uchiha what do you expect. That's why all the others died because they were all the same". Kino said shrugging. "All Gito is having him do is pick up a stupid woman. Shouldn't be that hard. We could do it no problem". "Of course we could. Why don't we then? We can wait till he finds the women and swoop right in. Will defeat him take the woman and impress the boss". "Sounds good to me lets go it".

XXX

Itachi was still awake when Kurosaki woke up. "Did you sleep any"? "I did actually. I found out pretty quickly you were going to sleep for a while. We are leaving the forest and headed into a town. Will get a place and stay the night. It would look a little suspicious to have your hands bound. Say anything to anyone why were there and their blood will be on your hands. Remember that". Kurosaki said nothing. What would be the point? There didn't seem to be much of a point in anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to get yourself some new clothes. You need shoes too. I bet those heels are killing your feet". He led her to a store which unfortunately wasn't very big. She couldn't escape from him there. She picked a shirt, pants, new underwear and bra, as well as a cloak of her own and some sandals. She payed as Itachi watched from a short distance. She took her purchases back and headed back towards him.

"I hope you don't expect me to pay you back. Probably won't get the chance". He said nothing as they headed to a motel. "Thanks by the way for the clothes. You didn't have too". "I didn't but I did. Don't bother thanking me as I have already said". They walked into a small looking hotel. Itachi went up to pay. "One room" he said simply. She frowned as he got the key card and they headed upstairs. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. She did so and sat on the bed closest to the wall.

"You can take your shower if you would like". "What are you going to do"? "Wait on you". She blushed thinking of what that sounded life. She scurried into the bathroom. Feeling the hot water on her and being able to clean herself did put her at ease. She wished she could stay in the bathroom forever. Being away from her kidnapper helped her think. She didn't know when she would ever get a shower again. This might be the last one she ever got. So she might as well enjoy it. Maybe if she stayed in long enough Itachi would be asleep. It would be a long shot but maybe he would.

It was probably half an hour later when she got dressed and came out. She half expected to see him looking as she came out. Surprisingly he was asleep. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was undeniably handsome. Seeing him sleeping made him look younger while also making him look like the man she loved. She looked a second longer before quietly heading for the door. This was her chance. She began to reach for the door when a hand reached past hers to hold it. She gasped in surprise.

"Where were you going"? "Nowhere" she said fearfully. She stayed turned around for fear of meeting his gaze. "Trying to get away is futile. I've told you that and you've tried two times regardless". "What would you do"? She asked glaring at the door. "Step away from the door" he said simply. She sighed quickly to get past him and settled herself on her bed. "This Gito, you know anything more about him than I do"? "He isn't a good person. He's also a crime boss which I think you know all that.

He wants me for my clan's ability. He attempted to pay me into helping him but I refused. He didn't threaten my family simply because they still resided near the land of fire. They could have sent word to the village and got official protection. Gito didn't go to my family anyway as they had nothing to do with my clan. I was afraid they might be placed in danger. So I took two guards and Aki with me to make my parents feel good. I should have known he would send someone. I just didn't think it would be you".

She sighed

Flashback

Kurosaki returned back to the compound. "Mom? Dad"? She asked as she looked into the empty house. "Anyone home"? "The girl get her"! A man said loudly approaching her. Kurosaki turned around in a desperate attempt to get out of the house. She heard multiple feet running behind her. She knew if she didn't get outside they would get her and there would be no hope. A ninja jumped at her knocking her own her stomach. She struggled but it was no use. They tied her hands and took her from the village.

That was it. She was going to be taken and no one knew who it was. They got her just outside the village before using genjutsu on her. Too weak from it she hadn't immediately noticed when all the ninja were knocked down. It had to be someone else attacking. In a desperate attempt she tried to run away but was too dizzy. She felt hands around her and screamed. "Shh it's alright it's me. It's Itachi your safe now". Tears streamed down her face from the fear she had just experienced. It was what being a true ninja was. That was something she wasn't. "I'm sorry for crying" she said as he took the rope off her hands. "It's alright. It's okay to cry when you're scared". "It's not that I'm scared of dying. I'm scared of not seeing them again. My family". "You will see them again". "How can I be sure" he said the jutsu still taking its effect. "If I give you my word than you know I mean it".

End of Flashback

Itachi had watched her sleep for a bit before getting his own shower. She hadn't realized she fell asleep till she woke up. "Itachi how long was I asleep"? "About an hour and thirty minutes". "I'm not afraid of you by the way or Gito" she began. "You're scared of not seeing them again" Itachi finished for her. "You remembered that"? "Of course" he said. "I should be stronger than this. I should have had normal ninja training and this wouldn't have happened". "Your family loved you and that's why they chose what they did for you". "Yes but it didn't help me against you. What do you know about love"? She spat at him angrily.

"Nothing" he answered. "Do you think it's still okay to be afraid and cry"? "Yes" he said not looking at her. "Do you ever deactivate your sharingan"? "It was earlier when I slept". "You have it activated most of the time"? "Most of the time" he said. "You think it's necessary to keep it activated around me"? "It might be". "Would you let me see your normal eyes one time? Your real eyes"? "Hn" he said but smirked before the sharingan disappeared. "They look the same" she whispered to herself remembering. "Why do you insist on doing things like that? I asked but didn't expect you to comply".

"You asked. I suppose it's the least I can do". "You don't have to though". "No but I guess I could for a old friend. After all you probably won't be alive much longer anyway". It seemed like something that could have just slipped out. But he didn't seem bothered to have revealed it at all. "But you said Gito wanted me alive". Itachi smirked and chuckled slightly. "Yes he does. The thing is I didn't take this mission to serve Gito". "What do you mean"? "Gito has asked the service of the Akatsuki many times.

That service is about to run out. He is working against us. So what better way to get revenge than by killing you". Kurosaki felt her blood run cold. "You…you knew this the whole time"? "Yes". Kurosaki felt a burst of adrenalin but she held back. "So that's it? All you have already done and you're going to turn around and do that"? He stood up not answering her. Oh Kami he was going to kill her now. She wouldn't turn her back on him. That would be a deathly mistake.

He approached her and she felt the adrenalin again. She began a desperate attempt and punching and kicking him. Maybe not the smartest option but there was no jutsu he couldn't counteract. He grabbed her arms firmly and pushed her against the wall. "LET ME GO! She screamed loudly not caring who heard her. She wasn't going to make this easier for him. She tried to push him away but he held her firmly against the wall. She saw his sharingan change and closed her eyes and moving her face to the side.

He grabbed her face roughly forcing her to face him. "Open your eyes". "No..agh"! He punched her in the stomach forcing her eyes open and she went lip seconds. He sighed of course she wouldn't just open her eyes. It would have made things easier if she did. She was just too stubborn though she had no chances of winning. He had caught her and lay her on the nearby bed. After that they would need to leave soon. He had thought about killing Gito then and there when they met. Pein had wanted to do the honors himself as had Kakazu. Itachi was just going to get Kurosaki back to safety. He couldn't tell her that.

He also couldn't have her questioning him too much. She could never know. So he told her he would kill her. It wasn't true but he needed her to believe it was. His mission was to keep her safe. Not a mission he had been assigned but one he had chosen for himself. He had knocked her out twice and had used genjutsu on her. Worse he had punched her. He hadn't wanted to do any of it. But he had to quieten her somehow. It was the quickest most effective method. Kisame had told him Gito had interest in the Amino families first born child. He'd held off as Gito technically was still supplying money to the Akatsuki.

He would need to die soon. Perhaps Itachi would be the one to do it. For now he needed to get Kurosaki to a safe place. It certainly could be a bad thing to claim he was going to kill her. But Itachi knew how to handle the situation. Quite frankly he had no choice otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurosaki awoke in shock that she was still alive. She appeared to be in another hotel. Certainly nor in the same one she had been. "You're awake". "What is this? What are we doing? Why haven't you killed me yet"? "You're not worth killing". "I'm not worth a lot of things yet you keep doing this. You have had many chances to kill me but haven't. You've taken care of me. Got me clothes and food".

"Never mind that it isn't important". "It's important to me". "You aren't worth killing though that doesn't mean I won't kill you". "You haven't yet. Haven't I given you enough reason to? I have attempted escape twice". "As I keep telling you I caught you so no big deal". "You killed your own clan so I know you don't feel sorry for me". "No I don't. You should be able to defend yourself". "If you're not going to kill me then what"? "I told you I haven't decided yet". "As much as I've known you it's never just you deciding something. You almost always already know what you're going to do". "You didn't really know me".

"Why do you always speak in riddles". "I don't speak in riddles you just don't understand". "I don't think you understand". "No you're the spoiled daughter of the Amino family who pretends to be a ninja. Your my age and are at a beginners genin level. Add on the fact you can't use your on kekkei genkai and you're pretty pathetic". "And you're not spoiled? You're the head son of the Uchiha clan. You were so great and became a ninja before everyone our age. Then became a member of Anbu black ops. Commander at age thirteen".

"You have no idea what my life was like. So don't act like you do". "Whatever" she said turning from him. "Where are we"? "Land of wind". "Why"? "You ask lots of questions". "I have to if I want answers. You're not going to tell me anything". "I've told you more than I should already". "So if you're not taking me to Gito then what are we doing"? "Well if you don't cause me anymore trouble I'm thinking of letting you go". "What really"? She said hope and shock both clear in her voice. "Yes but there is a catch".

"What's that"? "Before you leave I am going to give you some training". "Training"? "You are very unexperienced". "Yes I know you haven't stopped telling me since you came back". "You need some training to protect yourself". "Why do you care"? "If I spare your life you had better be able to defend yourself and not get killed by anyone else". "So why are you giving me the training"? "You see anyone else here who will? Besides I see a lot of things you need to work on. I can help you".

"So were like friends now"? "Were not friends but for all intents and purposes I will become your Sensei so be prepared. We start later today". "Uchiha I didn't understand you before but I especially don't understand you now". "Hn". "Thanks by the way for everything so far". "Hn". "That all you can say"? "Hn". She rolled her eyes. "Itachi should I fear you at this point"? "Not really unless you do something to anger me". "You're easy to fear you know". "Yes I agree. But everyone is afraid of something". "Some things scarier than others". "What are you afraid of"? She asked. "Prepare for your training" he said to her.

Later in the day they stood in an empty field. "Target practice"? Kurosaki. "Call it training if it makes you feel better". "Why are we even doing this"? "Can you hit the targets? If you're going to be a good ninja this is the basics". She sighed as he handed her a shuriken and hit the target. "See"? "That was one time. I have thirty targets all around the area. You missed hit your mark with all the weapons. Shuriken, Kunai and even senbon". "Not every ninja even uses those and there the most difficult". "Yes and you're going to learn how to use them".

"How in the world am I going to hit all those targets"? She frowned as these were the types of targets that only Itachi could hit with perfection. "Practice or training whichever you prefer". "Why do I have to learn all three"? "You're a pathetic ninja but I'm going to make you a great one by the time this is over. Now try". She stood attempting to hit one with a senbon and missed the target completely. "Yes you're going to need some work. By the way I expect you to be able to hit them all at the same time eventually". "Are you serious"? "I'm not joking".

Half an hour later there were weapons all over the place. None of which had hit their mark. "This is impossible". "You aren't even holding or throwing it right. Your stance is all wrong". She glared at Itachi angrily. He stepped forward and took her arm. She flinched involuntarily. "Calm down I'm going to position you the right way". She listened to his instruction and her shuriken hit the mark. Likely more his doing then hers. "Your turn". She threw another one that still missed but was a little bit closer. "Better" he offered.

Exactly two weeks later she was able to hit the marks with every weapon. She was surprised she stuck with it that long. She was downright horrible to begin with. Thanks to Itachi pushing her to train everyday she finally got it. "Now that you completed that I want you to show me basic jutsu. Even if they overlooked everything else you would have to be able to do one of those jutsu to pass and make genin. Speaking of which did you even take the chunin exams"? "No they basically gave me the title. Not lord third or anyone in the village but an official in the land of fire". "He was way wrong in doing that.

Well show me your jutsu. Start with transformation technique. Show me a clone of myself". "She nodded and performed the jutsu. "Not bad but my kunai pouch is on the other side". She frowned and went back to her normal form. "Try again". She did so and this time he nodded in approval. "Better. Now show me shadow clone". She performed the jutsu and created three clones of herself. He sighed "Now your kunai pouch is on the wrong side". They both let out a sigh and she tried again.

Three weeks later she was able to create clones and then transform. She could also do substitution. She was really depressed at her progress. In her opinion she should be doing much better. Itachi had assured her she was actually making good progress. It took some genin much longer. "Now we need to work on your fighting" Itachi announced. "My fighting". "You seem capable of defending yourself to a point. But you have no proper stances and don't throw punches correctly". "Of course I don't" she face palmed.

"Are we going to spar"? She asked. "At some point but that would be a bad idea right now. You couldn't handle sparing with me. I would defeat you easily. You're not at that level yet". Yes he was right. Maybe it was her hearing his insults for the last few weeks that got to her. Even if it was more advice that mocking. She reared back her fist ready to show him she could handle him at least without his sharingan. As she was coming forward he used his foot to trip her. She fell forward and landed with a thud.

She glared up at him. "See I told you, you weren't ready". He seemed slightly amused but only for a second. She got back to her feet and dusted herself off. "Now you've done a few chakra control exercises already". She nodded remembering the tree climbing and water waling exercises. Yeah that had taken her a while too. "Now you need to build the chakra in your body. It will make your taijutsu much more effective. Don't think your getting out of that either. We will be doing both ninjutsu and taijutsu and maybe genjutsu if you're able". She rolled her eyes but marveled at being able to do them more efficiently

He had made her a punching bag to attack. Her hands were bruised by the time it was all said in done. She had angrily given up for the night as her hits still weren't getting better. Then later she came back out to begin training again. There was blood splattered from her attacks as she continued to train. She actually found herself enjoying Itachi's training. This was despite what he had done in the past. And even though he was an S rank criminal. Itachi watched silently as she continued to train. She hadn't known he was out here and hadn't noticed him. He smirked at her progress. She really was progressing nicely. To her it seemed like it was taking a while. But in actuality she was ahead of where most academy students were at this level of training. Which didn't sound all that impressive. But if you inexperienced like she was it was actually rather impressive. It may not be the smartest thing to stick around with her so much. But Itachi wouldn't leave her alone without defense. At least no this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurosaki sighed as she hit the bag once last time. That was enough for tonight. Her hands couldn't handle much more. She would have loved to keep going. She realized however, she didn't need to push herself too much. Itachi kept trying to tell her that. "Well well so you're training now"? Kurosaki turned to the attention of the voices. "So it's you two"? She said standing up to face them "So good to see you again.

You know even with all the effects of your little training you look lovely". Keno and Kino smirked at her. The two cousins were faces she had seen before. She knew they worked for Gito. "Funny Gito sent us to look for you. It seemed like something was up all of a sudden. That Uchiha should have gotten you back already. And here he is training you"? Keno chuckled. "You know what they say never trust an Uchiha" Kino said. "Well Miss Amino it's time for us to go. The Uchiha failed but we won't". Kurosaki grinded her teeth.

"I'm not as weak as before" Kurosaki said preparing to fight. She got into the stance Itachi had taught her. "Bring it on girl" Keno smirked. "Kurosaki don't bother". The three of them looked shocked as Itachi appeared in front of Kurosaki. "So it's you"? Keno said. "Keno what do you say we take care of the Uchiha punk ourselves? Will take his head when we take the woman". Kino said a large smirk appearing on his face. "Yeah let's do it". Itachi sighed and in a flash both of them were on the ground with Itachi over them.

"You could have just used your sharingan" Kurosaki noted. "Yes but I don't really like them. Hitting them actually felt pretty good. Besides I don't waste my sharingan on filth such as them". "I could have defeated them" she said. "Yes you could have. But my way is more sufficient. Plus you have been training nonstop so your body is very tired. You don't need the added stress and tear on your body". "So what happens now"? She asked gesturing to them. "I'm going to question them and see what they know.

There not worth me wasting the time killing so I'l let them live as long as they don't bother us anymore. Next time I will kill them". "Yeah you're good at that" she mouthed. His lips turned upwards but she didn't see it. "You were already incredibly blunt but you seem to be more comfortable now". "I still try to watch what I say. But you are training me and you keep protecting me so I could be kinder. Though you don't deserve it". "No I probably don't". "You mean you definitely don't". "Get inside now while I take care of this".

She sighed returning to the motel they had been staying at. It must be costing him a fortune to pay for them to stay. If she had thought more of it she would have stayed out there. But as it was she was much too tired to argue. Falling asleep came easy to her. At this point she knew Itachi would take care of everything. He was an evil murderer and yet she felt safe with him like she used too. Yet she also still felt fear and uneasiness in his presence. It was only her mouth refused to stop working. Or at least seemed like it.

Itachi had extracted all the information he needed from the thugs. He should kill them. He just couldn't bring himself to kill them as it was still unnecessary. He truly would kill them if they caused any more trouble. Especially if they threatened Kurosaki anymore. He hadn't expected the real reason Gito wanted Kurosaki. It made a lot of sense however. Truly proving how evil this Gito was. That fact made Itachi feel even less thrilled with leaving her again. It had been painful enough the last time.

Having her around was messing up his head enough. He wished he could allow himself to break down and tell her everything. He wanted too so badly. However here he was again planning to leave and lie to her. There were lots of people who judged him based on their own preconceptions. As well as on the illusion he allowed himself to present. There were only two people he had flat out lied too. One was his little brother and the other was Kurosaki. One of the few people who had attempted to understand him.

Itachi was used to hurting the ones he loved. For the greater good. Though everyone thought it was for his own evil twisted reasons. If that were only the truth. Maybe he wouldn't feel this way. As it turned out he did care. It was his mission to protect his village and his little brother. He had hurt Kurosaki he knew that. Way more than just using genjutsu and hitting her. He was a ninja yes so rules applied a bit differently to them. It didn't change the guilt he felt regardless. What was he to do?

Kurosaki was awoke early the next morning. Itachi was sitting on the sofa when she walked in the room. "Where are they"? She asked. "Gone I wanted them away and they were eager to comply. "What did you find out"? "Nothing of significance" he lied. Of course he was lying to her again. He didn't want her worried about anything. Besides he wanted her to focus on her training. She needed to protect herself from things like this. "So basically it was all for nothing"? "Not all for nothing. I sent them back to Gito with a message to leave you alone".

"Think he will listen"? "I have no idea" Itachi said closing his eyes. "I don't think so" she offered. "Which is why I'm training you". "Why are you doing all that anyway? You keep giving me excuses but I don't think there true". You have no idea he thought sourly. "Could it be that you want to spare yourself any more guilt"? "I feel guilty about nothing". "Is that true"? "I said it didn't I"? "Doesn't mean it's true". "Why would I have said it if it weren't true"? "A lot of people say things that aren't true. I guess they have their reasons". "Would you accept their reasons"? "If they were good reasons" she said shrugging.

"What if they weren't good reasons? Or maybe not exactly good but done for the right reasons"? "Okay maybe some don't. But if it's like you said than I guess I would just accept it and deal with it. There reasons if their good, I would have to accept like I said". "Hn" he said simply. "You don't agree"? "Some things are unforgivable no matter what". "Someone has done something like that to you"? "No" he said simply. "You've done it to"…. She trailed off. "You know the answer to that". "You feel guilty"?

She looked at him hope clear in her voice. "Of course not I needed to test the limits of my ability". She sighed. "You can honestly tell me you don't feel remorse about that at all"? "Yes". Remember Kurosaki just because I said it doesn't make it true. I have my reasons no matter how good or bad they are he thought. "Of course not" she said shaking her head. How could she have such civil conversations with a murderer, missing nin, and her kidnapper rolled all into one. Why were things this complicated?

Flashback

Kurosaki's father had thanked the Uchiha and Itachi for saving his daughter on behalf of their family. But Kurosaki wanted to personally thank him. She had been much to rattled to really properly thank him. He was the one who had rescued after all. He deserved a proper personal thank you from her. That and she wanted to see him again. The man who had now saved her life twice. Yet he wasn't completely a man yet was he? He was thirteen like herself. She nervously made her way to the Uchiha compound.

After passing two elderly members who offered her a tasty treat they gave her directions. She sucked in a breath knocking on the door. "Hello"? A women said politely. She was beautiful and kind looking. Kurosaki assumed she was Itachi's mother and Fugaku's wife. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha I wanted to personally thank Itachi for rescuing me". "Oh of course come in" she said gesturing for the door. Kurosaki thanked her as she stepped inside and respectfully took her shoes off. She smiled kindly at the little boy who stared up at her.

"You must be Sasuke" She said smiling at him. He smiled up at her. "Who are you"? "My names Kurosaki". "Big brother saved you" he said. "Yes that's right he did". "Big brothers the coolest" he said grinning. "Sasuke finish your food" his mother said smiling at him. "Yes mom" he said returning to the table. "What's going on"? Fugaku asked as he came into the room. "Kurosaki came to personally thank Itachi for rescuing her". Mikoto said smiling at him. "I see" he said looking at Kurosaki. "Your father came by to thank me already as well as Itachi. You didn't have to come by". "I know but Itachi rescued me so I should be the one to thank him personally". "Okay very well" he said nodding his head. The door opened and Kurosaki turned to see Itachi. "Kurosaki has come to thank you" Mikoto said smiling. Itachi turned his onyx eyes on to her. "You can talk out there if you like" she offered. "We can" Itachi said gesturing for her to follow him. She didn't know what to expect as she followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Itachi thank you for rescuing me. If you hadn't of I don't know if anyone would have. You warned me about being along out in the forest. I never knew danger would be right at my house. So once again thank you". "Your welcome but you didn't have to thank me. You wouldn't have had to regardless. You're a member of Konoha. Of course I would rescue you. Your father already thanked me as well as my father. Why come thank me yourself"? "I'm the one you saved after all. By right I should be the one thanking you. I am grateful to you and I might not be here if it wasn't for you".

He smiled at her. "Well I'm glad you're okay". "How did you know where I was"? "The Uchiha police force was notified. I sensed them nearby and I also sensed a deadly aura in the chakra. I knew you had to have been with them". "Wow so you're this great future head of the Uchiha clan. Captain of the Anbu blacks ops and now you saved the head daughter of an important family. I wish I were like you. I'm not an amazing ninja. I don't go on missions like you. I don't save anyone. I'm no hero. But you.

You're this great ninja. Way ahead of everyone else. You're the best". They had sat down on the porch and Itachi chuckled. "Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's like I try to tell Sasuke. People often think ill of shinobi. You become arrogant and then isolated no matter how sought after you are in the beginning". He smiled at her. "I guess your right but were just so different you and I". "Were alike in some ways I think". Kurosaki hadn't known what to say then. But after that they had built up a bit of friendship.

End of Flashback.

"You're getting stronger" Itachi commented. "I only wish I could be as strong as you". "In time maybe". Kurosaki really doubted that. "Itachi where will you go when you leave here and were all finished"? "Back to the Akatsuki. I will have more missions to complete". "Since he betrayed all of you in the Akatsuki will one of you kill him"? "Most likely unless he lays low and disappears. Still one of us will find him. One of us will kill him". "You say it so casually". "Of course because we do it pretty casually. Very often as well".

"Being a ninja shouldn't be about killing for crime and money". "You don't know anything about the Akatsuki. We may be considered the bad guys but were not really". "You're not? It sure seems like it to most everyone". "Like I said before you shouldn't judge people based on your own preconceptions. I'm not a patient man. You know that". She sighed and refused to show she was slightly frightened. He was angry for no reason at all. Something was clearly wrong with his emotions. She just didn't know what.

Itachi was thinking the same thing. She was making him angry by simply asking questions. He had way too much to think about. A battle with Sasuke would have to happen. Just as it should. Seeing Kurosaki made him want to forget it all and stay with her. That was an impossible dream. It was only going to hurt them both more in the long run. It would be so much easier if she already knew the truth. However, he felt he was protecting her as well in a sense. Yet he failed to do even that in so many ways.

He watched as Kurosaki left for the motel. Clearly having enough of his snappy bipolar attitude. Normally he didn't lose control that much. Around her he had been doing it an awful lot. Perhaps she was more dangerous than she realized. Regardless just seeing her was enough for him right now. If he were normal perhaps things would be different. Perhaps they would have a chance at a future together.

Had she not offered that to him once? He saw it in her eyes. She had meant it wholeheartedly. She didn't seem to feel that way now. It clearly was his loss. But for her protection. He wanted someone to love and understand him. He realized now more than ever she had tried. As much as she could. In her own small ways she still was. Even after all he put her through. He wished to apologize to her.

Or at least talk like they used too. Those days were in the past. But couldn't they have some again right now? Weren't they already to an extent? If nothing else he could cherish these moments. No matter how less than ideal they were. Kurosaki had shut the door to her room and sighed. Things were so confusing. She couldn't be feeling this way for him. She had long ago and attempted to discount it. Yet she was feeling these exact same feelings again. She couldn't allow him to fool her again.

She needed to never forget it. He had harmed her physically and emotionally. He was dangerous and evil. He murdered his own clan for power. He felt for no one but himself. He did horrible things. He was a horrible person. He wasn't worthy of love. He didn't deserve hers or anyone else's. He didn't love her. He didn't even like her. In fact he probably hated her. He saw her as pathetic and worthless. And he helped her. Was taking the time to train her. He was attractive, brave, and smart. He was so much how he used to be.

While also being this new person she didn't understand. She was foolish to think she could ever understand him. Some people you couldn't understand no matter how much you tried. Things happened that you couldn't understand. She wasn't capable of handling any of it. She was too weak for this. That was why she couldn't allow him to get to her. Say she left tomorrow. Said she had enough of his training. Would he stop her? Would she be upset if he didn't? She wanted to have all his training.

She wanted to be able to defend herself and she wanted to be strong. She wanted to be like Itachi in only that way. She also wanted that time with him. Sometimes she felt she could see glimpses of the old him. The one she wished he really was. The one she loved wholeheartedly. Maybe Itachi was the only one for her. Though he wouldn't accept anyone. So that deemed her alone for her entire life. Because no one could measure up to him. He was an awful person and murderer. No one should she told herself.

She cared for him. Though she had offered him everything. He had declined and made it quite clear he didn't want anything she had to offer. He had done a lot for her despite everything. But did that mean she had done nothing for him? Okay so what he had done for her was much greater. She had given him more chances than others were. She was still giving him chances. Didn't that count for something?

Hadn't she been patient with him? Or maybe she was selfish and just expected too much. No one ever said life was going to be easy. Would have been a liar if they had. She wondered where Aki and her guards had gone too. They were surely alright by now. Probably also sick with worry for her. She was fine physically anyway. She stayed with much longer she was going to go crazy. Maybe she liked crazy though. The door opened and she tried not to look as Itachi walked in. He didn't seem to be pay any attention to her either.

"Kurosaki I'm sorry". She turned to him in shock. Had she just imagined that? Could he have really apologized to her? "Sorry for what"? She had said it rudely to show she still wasn't over it. "For getting upset early. I'm under stress especially lately". Of course he was under stress. He deserved to be under stress after all he had done. Did that make what he did okay? Did that make him remorseful? Show he had redeeming qualities? How many more questions would she ask herself in her head? She wished he would apologize for something else. "It's fine". "It isn't. If it was you wouldn't have said it like that".

She thought she caught the hint of a smile but it went away quickly. "Your mood swings are weird that's all". "I am a complex person". "That you are" she said annoyingly. "I'm not scared of you ya know. I could be but I'm not. There's a lot to be scared of sure. But if I gave into all my fears any longer I wouldn't get anywhere". She looked at him for a response. He closed his eyes briefly. "If it helps I'm not scared of you either". "Thanks that helps so much. You have got to be one of the most infuriating people I have ever met in my life". "Kurosaki if I told you something that sounded farfetched or maybe controversial would you listen"?

"Of course I would". "Good then maybe I'l tell you at some point". He left to his own room and she couldn't help but throw up her hands in exasperation. Now she really wanted to know what he might tell her. He spiked her curiosity and then just left. Every time it seemed she was going to figure something out he did this. She slightly wondered if this was some game he was playing. A sick mind game in her mind. Sadly as exasperated as she was she sort of enjoyed it. It seemed like something he might have done long ago. Wrong or not she would enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your training is going nicely". Kurosaki flashed Itachi a rare smile. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. He felt a happiness surge inside him. "Thanks I hoped I was getting stronger". "You are". He couldn't allow himself to get to close to her. Not again as he had so once already. It would just end up harming them both. "Itachi are you planning to leave after we finish training. Are we not going to cross paths again"?

"I am leaving as a matter of fact. Why would we ever need to cross paths again"? "We did this time" she said looking at him pointedly. "Not by my own accord". "Or mine" she added. Here he was again acting like this. It was infuriating her to no end. She wasn't expecting him to announce they were best friends or anything. But he had spared and taken the time to train her. She wanted him to admit he felt enough pity for her to do all this. He was either being stubborn or didn't make any sense like he never did.

"So what do you do in the Akatsuki"? She asked in an attempt to get him talking. "Criminal activity you don't need to know about". "Some people love to brag about it why don't you"? "I told you once before being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be". She recovered from her shock quickly. "Being a criminal makes you the best? Is it something to be proud of"? "I have never stated I was proud of anything. I'm also not going to lie and act like I don't know how skilled I am". "You lie about a lot of things".

"Same for you. You lied about going out in the forest to pick your herbs to your parents. You lied about why you left your family compound. I also bet you lie about lots of other things. You gamble and that probably requires you to lie sometimes". She glared at him not humoring him with a response. "When did you get the habit to gamble anyway"? "I'm not telling you because you sure don't tell me anything". "You want to know something about me? If I tell you something then you have to tell me something.

I choose that you tell me when you started gambling and why". "Fine then I choose you tell me why you killed your clan to test your ability". "You aren't going to let that go are you? That doesn't require much of a detailed explanation. It is exactly as I told you. Besides it's much more personal than asking about your gambling habit". "My gambling isn't a habit it's a hobby" she stayed coldly. I started it not long after I left the leaf. I wasn't the best at it but nowhere near the worst. It was fun to leave things up to chance like that.

Some people think even talent is required in gambling. Whether that's the case or random chance who knows. Maybe it's not best to know everything". "Funny that's how I see things". "Your view on the world is warped". "Yours isn't"? "Not like yours is. Murdering your clan for selfish reasons. Your parents who gave you life and raised you. Who loved you despite everything? Your clan brethren who respected you. Orphaning your little brother who looked up to you. Betraying the village you grew up in.

Murdering your best friend". She remained calm but felt she could be blowing up any second. Whether from anger or pain she didn't know. It didn't matter how he reacted at this point. As long as they were here in this moment she wanted him to know the full effects of what he'd done. How he had affected others' lives. He glared at her with a look letting her know she crossed a line. He wasn't going to act on his anger. It wasn't wise in general. And he definitely wasn't going to use that anger to harm her.

"You speak that as someone who doesn't know anything about the clan. Or anything about me. Your opinion holds no value to me in any way. So say what you will. But you wanted to know something about me? I have spared your life more than anyone else's". "That's your mistake" she shot back. "Or your good luck". She sighed closing the gap between them. "Itachi I have tried to understand you. Why don't you let me in? At least before you leave. If we never cross paths again I want to know you at least a little bit".

"You wouldn't want to know me". "I do and I have so far". He smirked slightly. "You're very interesting yourself". She approached him and smacked him hard in the face. He had anticipated it but hadn't stopped her. Like he said she was interesting. "Did you feel that? I want to know if you feel anything at all?! Her temper was getting the better of her and she was sick of controlling it. "Feel better"? She attempted to slap him again but he caught her hand. "I would suggest not doing that again. He sighed "You continue to amaze me with your personality". He let her hand go and she smiled just slightly.

He seemed a little surprised as she chuckled. "What are we even doing? I don't think we know anymore. Why didn't you stop me from slapping you the first time? I know you could tell I was. Not that I didn't enjoy it of course". "Well you enjoyed it so that's the important thing". "When this is over and training is done. I want you to tell me what you were referring to the other day. You did something bad for either the right reason or the wrong reason. Fair or not I feel you owe it to me to tell me something.

I want to know. I can act like I don't care but I do. I told you that you could tell me anything and that's still the truth. Sadly I find less and less I truly know about you. Even more disappointing I continue to be curious about you". "Fine when it's over I will tell you. You have my word. I am still a man of my word". "Good" she said nodding her head. For some reason she believed him. Even though she had told herself over and over again not too.

Kurosaki took it upon herself to make dango and tea for herself and Itachi. When she had demanded they head to town he had agreed only since she was adamant about it. Surely there was someone looking for her. Probably already had been. It wasn't really wise for them to be out. Who knew if news would have spread this far. He didn't want to cause himself anymore unnecessary trouble. He had figured out what she was making but said nothing. He knew she too had a love for sweet foods.

He wanted some as well but wouldn't admit that to her. After all she had been through she deserved to be able to eat something she liked. He smelled the sweet smell and a different kind of longing filled his stomach. The kind that could only be settled by his favorite foods. Kurosaki got out three plates to put the food on. Itachi watched out of the corner of his eye curiously. "Itachi you want some"? "I'm fine" he lied. He didn't need to be subjecting himself to these things. Getting closer to her was not helping things.

"I know you like them so eat one. Or more than one. I specifically made these for both of us. You will hurt my feelings if you don't eat at least one". "Very well" he said taking one. "You like it"? She asked. "Yes" he said in between bites. He ate slowly but she could tell he was enjoying it. "How'd you learn to make these"? "After you left I decided to start cooking for myself. These were probably the first things I learned to make". She didn't tell him it comforted her to make something he liked. Even after everything. "I probably will allow Minoki to take the head of the family if she wants it".

"You don't want it? Adopted or not you are a member of that family. It's one of the reasons you were adopted in the first place. You are the elder daughter". "Yes but that's one of the reasons I don't want to take it. Minoki would be much more suited to such a position. I can tell by the way she acts. What she does what she says. Besides it truly is her birthright not my own. I am of the Iyasu clan after all. That is my birthright even if I can't use it". "Kurosaki you know well not to conform yourself to any specific clan.

Doing it to respect your clan is fine. But I wouldn't allow them to dictate you on anything. After all you have never lived apart of them. That being said, don't let the Amino family dictate you either. Even though you are truly one of them". Kurosaki chewed on her own food and sipped her tea. "You still like the same things". "Why wouldn't I"? She asked. "You have changed in so many ways. It's almost unbelievable". "In a bad way"? "Not exactly a bad way. Some of your actions are questionable". "Some of your actions are questionable".

Flashback

"What are you doing here"? Kurosaki looked up to see some of the Uchiha members looking at her angrily. They looked to be a few years older than Itachi. Most treated her politely but these didn't seem eager to do so. "Sorry I'm looking for Itachi". "Itachi saved your life once that doesn't mean he wants to see you all the time". The others chuckled and Kurosaki blushed slightly. "No it's just I made him something to thank him". "Oh thank him? How sweet"! One of them said mockingly. "You already came here and thanked him so what now". Kurosaki gripped the basket tighter. "I got him some dango since they were his favorite". "Oh yes you're from the big Amino family. You must have sent a slave of yours to go pick them up". "We don't have slaves and I got these myself". "Leave her alone guys".


	10. Chapter 10

Kurosaki turned in surprise at the voice but recognized who it belonged too. Shisui the teleporter. "Come on Shisui were playing around". "No I think your just jealous Itachi has a pretty girl coming to bring him sweets and you don't". He winked at Kurosaki. "Of course I know there are tons of girls who want to bring me sweets too. Who wouldn't want to be with an Uchiha"? He chuckled good naturedly at his on joke. "Yeah but all the girls' just want to be with him". One of the guys mumbled as they walked off.

"Thanks" Kurosaki said turning to smile gratefully at Shisui. "No problem don't let them get to you. There just bored they don't have anything to do right now". "What did someone do"? The turned to see Itachi looking curiously at them. "Some of the guys were giving her trouble but I took care of it. Anyway she brought you something". Kurosaki blushed as she turned to him. "I know I already thanked you once. But I knew how much you liked these so I picked them up as one last thank you". "Thank you" Itachi said smiling.

"I will definitely appreciate this". "You got something for me in there? I did save you too sort of." Shisui joked. "If Itachi will share then yes you do". Kurosaki didn't stay too long afterwards. "She's cute and I think you got a little crush on her". "That's ridiculous". Itachi said looking away. "Is it"? Shisui said looking at him. "A girl brought me sweets and I would have a crush on her". "She was doing it to be nice nothing more". "Yeah sure tons of girls do bring you stuff sometimes. Well the ones who even approach you at all. Not many of them take the time to find out what foods you like though do they".

Shisui grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Itachi didn't offer his friend a response. He was right though. Kurosaki was a beautiful girl. If he were normal maybe he'd ask her out. But he had a lot to think about. Lots of things to do. He didn't have many friends or people who understood him. She would be no different. Least she made an effort. However, he knew his father would rather he marry from within the clan. Most married from their own clans anyway. It was just expected in some clans.

And the way things were in others. He had read once about the Senju and Uzumaki clans intermarrying. They were distantly related anyway. Not that Itachi would be getting married. Marriage was just not for him. Still it was nice to think it was a possibility for him. "You don't make a move someone else will". Shisui said gauging him for a reaction. "Like you"? "Maybe" he said winking. "But I think she likes you".

End flashback

Two weeks later Itachi was satisfied with Kurosaki's training. She could at least defend herself against higher ranked ninja. Kurosaki however wasn't satisfied. She knew nothing of her true abilities with her clan. But there was one thing she was thinking about. Itachi had promised to tell her what he been talking about. She hoped he wouldn't back out now. There was something else also in her heart. She couldn't wait to see her friends and family again. But she wasn't ready to see Itachi go.

She had to face facts though. She couldn't save him. That only happened in stories and fairy tails. You couldn't save someone who didn't want to be saved. Itachi Uchiha never did anything he didn't want to do. Everything was because he wanted too. He had never needed saving in his whole life. If anyone was going to save him it would be himself. She couldn't be a hero and certainly not his hero. Maybe criminals didn't have heroes. But one thing is for sure. He had been her hero for the longest time. Funny how things worked out.

Itachi was preparing for the inevitable. He had promised her he would tell her everything. He was truly a man of his word. He wished he could take that back now. He didn't want to tell her the truth. It almost made him even more a villain. She didn't talk about the village but Itachi assumed she still loved it dearly. Not everything about the village was all good. He didn't want to ruin that image for her. Not to mention, he had yet to die by Sasuke's hand. Telling her about his impending death wouldn't help anything.

At the very least he would get it off his chest. She was one of the people he wanted to tell everything to. She did deserve to know. He wasn't sure if he had truly prepared to tell her. Shisui would have known what to do. Itachi thanked Kami Kurosaki wasn't an Uchiha. Like Sasuke he wouldn't have been able to kill her. He still couldn't kill her. She may just be one of his weaknesses. "Shisui I truly do wish you were here".

Flashback

"Itachi you protect her" Shisui said looking at him. "I know you like her. You love her even. I can tell you too. No matter what happens I hope you find your way back to her". "Shisui I would rather leave you to protect her. I know you would take care of her. With all that I am dealing with she can't be a part of that. I can never what she needs. What she deserves. Not like I want too". "She loves you too. I know she does. These too are things I want to protect. You do too. You deserve to be happy with her".

End flashback

"Itachi"? He turned to see her. "I don't know if you're ready for this". "Ready or not tell me". "I don't know that I'm ready to tell you". "Go ahead I can handle it. I have no choice". "Okay well you need to keep an open mind about everything because what I tell you is going to be the truth. Itachi told her everything….

Flashbacks

Kurosaki looked in fascination as she watched Itachi and Shisui train. It was interrupted by rain ninja attacking. Where in the world did they come from? Why were they here? One of the ninja launched an attack towards Kurosaki. Shisui quickly grabbed her and teleported her away from danger. "Shisui I'l handle this. Get Kurosaki to safety". Kurosaki hadn't wanted to leave Itachi but Shisui teleported them away. Itachi had defeated them and she was happy the both of them were safe.

XXX

"Shisui I'm worried about Itachi. He seems like somethings wrong". "Kurosaki don't worry. He's going to be fine. But I need you to promise me something". "Of course Shisui anything". "You love Itachi I can tell. I need you to promise me whatever happens you will love him and be there for him. He is going to need you. No one can do things on their own". "Shisui that's why I need you. Only you can help him". "You're wrong Kurosaki. You are way stronger and courageous than you think. I know you can be. Promise me you will look after him"? "I promise Shisui". "Thank you" he said smiling. She nodded at him.

XXX

Tears streamed down her face. Shisui had become one of her precious friends. Even in only the short time she's known him. She wanted to find Itachi to comfort him. "Itachi"! She called seeing the back of him. He turned to her tears running down his face. "Oh Itachi" she said throwing her arms around him. He hugged her tightly his arms trembling. She didn't know why he would want to take his life. It didn't make sense. Shisui who was so kind, funny and brave. Who loved his clan and his village. She tried to remember what he'd told her about loving Itachi. Had he known then he was going to do it?

XXX

"They think I had something to do with his death" Itachi said to her. "That's ridiculous! Why on earth would they think something like that"? "They have lost themselves. They are so lost in caring about the clan. They believe there so much better than they are. They don't understand anything. They don't get the depths of my own power. Yet rely on their own due to the regulations of the clan. Shisui was right. There's no hope for that pathetic clan. He was right to leave". "Itachi you don't mean that". Kurosaki said weakly.

What was wrong with him? The Itachi she knew never talked like this. No doubt Shisui's death was infecting him heavily. But what had happened to him all of a sudden? To say such things? For Shisui to take his life? It was a tragedy without a doubt. But nothing about it made sense. Something went wrong somewhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurosaki had felt something was off the night of the massacre. She ran to see him when she discovered the bodies. Help was arriving so she continued to run to the village gates. For some reason she knew he would be there. All that was in her mind was telling him about his family. Maybe she was in some form of shock. She couldn't be sure. She stopped and caught his back. He had looked ready to depart at any moment.

"Kurosaki what are you doing here? You should be in bed". He said it calmly without looking at her. "Itachi I went by the compound. Their dead their all dead. Sasuke was unconscious. Somethings happened". Itachi didn't immediately respond. "Itachi". "Don't you get it Kurosaki? Doesn't it all fit together"? "What are you talking about"? She asked as he turned around. "There all dead and I'm here". "Itachi what are you saying"? "I'm saying I did it". "You did what exactly"? He was quiet as she put the pieces together.

"Itachi you're not…. You aren't saying that you…..did this. Itachi please tell me you didn't". He smirked "I did". "No this isn't it's not you. You're someone else". "No I am the one and only Itachi". "Why? Why did you kill them"? She asked it in a whisper though her eyes were widening with terror. "To test the limits of my ability". "That's insane you're insane. Itachi if you're in some sort of trouble"… "I did what I did to test the limits of my abilities. Don't seem so shocked." he said chuckling. "But Shisui"? "Shisui"? "Don't you understand that either"? "No not Shisui you couldn't of". "So what are you going to do now Amino"?

"Itachi look whatever happened we can get you help. You can talk to the Third Hokage. I'm sure he can help you". "There is nothing to be helping me with. I am leaving this pathetic village. Only thing standing in my way is you". He took a step forward and she backed up cautiously. It seemed her body reacted just seconds before her mind. If he killed his best friend, his clan, his parents than he would not hesitate to kill her. He was dangerous. "So you going to beg me for your wretched life? The one you don't deserve?

So you can return to the family that isn't really yours"? His words hurt her feelings as he had intended. He didn't have much time. He also couldn't allow there to be any reason for her to care for him anymore. She should hate him like everyone else. "Itachi please don't leave. Whatever happens I will support you. Whatever you have done I can find a way to help you". "I don't need help from the likes of you. I can see now I tricked you so easily. I acted like the perfect friend for you. And it worked to where I was able to fool even you. Though of course it wasn't that hard". "Itachi I love you and I promise I'l help you".

She was horrified by what he had done. But she couldn't allow him to leave her. She loved him and now she admitted it. "Hn you can't love someone who doesn't know what love is". He knocked her out with a genjutsu and quickly took her to her home before sleeping. He lay her safely in her bed before leaving. He was confident she would at least be safe. Despite her very obvious love confession she believed what he had just told her. He saw it in her eyes. So he left her with that belief. Though it hurt she would at least be safe. Safe from the truth and everything else. It was all he could do for her.

End flashbacks.

She was shocked by what she had just heard. "That can't be true. That's not possible". "You believed a lie so easily but you can't believe the truth"? He looked at her and she saw it in his eyes. "Kurosaki I had to kill them. All of them". Tears streamed down his face and she felt some form in her own eyes. But she wouldn't let them fall. Because Itachi needed her in this moment. He was strong for so long and for once he needed someone else to be strong for him. For once her pain wasn't about herself. She hurt for him and all he had done. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him. He cried openly for the first time in a long time. He knew it would feel good later. For now it was full of all the pain he felt in his heart.

He had been holding on to it for so long. He didn't turn to put his arms around her. Though he wanted too. This time he didn't deserve to put his arms around her. He wasn't even worthy of being in her presence. But her presence right now was comforting to him. She had wanted to know the truth. To find redeeming qualities in him. To show he was how he once was. To have him show her any sign of emotion. He had but this was not what she wanted. Not how she wanted. She was heartbroken he had been dealing with all this. That he was the hero who would be known as the villain. That he did these horrible things.

Itachi was more damaged than she had ever thought. But despite this he was her old Itachi. She realized she had been safe with him the whole time. Shisui too was involved. She finally let a tear fall for his loss and Itachi's pain. "Kurosaki I'm fine now" he said wiping his tears. He walked slowly out of her embrace. She allowed him too though she would rather keep offering him her support. It seemed just as quickly as he showed his true self he was trying to shut it down. "I'm sorry I should go now. You probably want me to leave and I don't blame you". He started to walk away and she realized she couldn't let him leave.

"Wait". Itachi stopped though he stared ahead. "Itachi I don't want you to leave". He looked at her with mild shock. "Why not? After all I have done"? "Now I understand why you did it. It doesn't matter to me". He approached her. "How can it not matter"? She reached out to touch his face. He took her hand and held it to his face for only a moment. He liked the way it felt against his face. It was true human touch. Something that was done out of love. He never knew this was possible for him. He pushed it away.

"Kurosaki no". "Itachi I want to protect you". He hesitated and pulled her hand back to his face. "You weren't lying. You love me. You really do". He hadn't known if she knew what she was talking about. Now he saw she meant every word. How could someone like him be loved? He looked at her and felt a strong urge to touch her cheek. As amazing as it was to feel her touch on his face he wanted to feel hers. To see if her cheek was as soft as it looked. He reached his hand out slowly promising himself he would stop if she pulled away.

He touched her cheek and caressed it carefully. It was indeed soft. Her face heated up at his touch. She never would have imagined his hand on her this way. "Itachi I have waited for this for so long". "Let me try something". He leaned in once again carefully. If she refused he would stop. She wanted this so badly. But she wouldn't make the move. That was all on him. There hot breaths hit the others face. He touched her lip slowly at first and kissed her gently. It was so amazing. But he pulled back. "We can't". He said adamantly. She however, refused to let this moment pass. She grabbed his cloak forcefully.

"Itachi I want this". She crushed her lips to his and he refused to let her take control. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Allowing himself to feel every part of her body. She pulled his cloak off eagerly as he hungrily kissed down her jaw. He moved to her neck and she was more than happy to let him do whatever he wanted. He put his hands gently on her stomach as he moved to pull her shirt off as she fumbled with his own. Her hands also moved to undo his ponytail.

He removed her clothing first and she then removed his. He never thought this was possible for him. It seemed his body moved according to its own desires. Every part of her body was beautiful and perfect. A mystery he wouldn't mind exploring". Itachi's body was just as perfect. She too wanted to explore every part of him. He was gentle with her while also being soulful and worldly. It was as if they were dancing. They felt things they had never thought possible. It was a night they never wanted to end.

Several hours later they were tangled together in the sheets. He allowed his arm to lay loosely over her. She slept peacefully and he was content to watch her. She was as beautiful now as she had always been. But he found even more beauty in her now. Unbelievable and impossible as it sounded. Her snores and breathing was light and brought a sense of calm with them. It was like music to his ears. He would think of repercussions tomorrow. For tonight or wee hours in the morning rather, he wanted to enjoy this moment. Live in the moment. He always found moments in life to be beautiful. But tonight was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. He would be forever thankful for it.


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi and Kurosaki awoke the next morning knowing it was time to talk about it. Kurosaki knew better than to expect him to tell her they were now a couple. Or to be shocked when he told her they couldn't do this. She know they couldn't. They sat in bed both still covered up. "Kurosaki that was amazing but"…"I know Itachi. I know how this goes. It was nice but we can't do it anymore". She looked to the other side of the room. "I wish we could". He confessed. She looked at him shocked by his honesty.

"Yeah me too but do you really"? He looked her right in the eyes. "Yes if all this hadn't happened I would have wanted to be with you. Even back then". Kurosaki imagined herself standing by his side as he headed the Uchiha clan. It was how things should be and yet it would never be. "Kurosaki you need to leave and get back to your friends and family. I am sure there all worried about you". "Where will you go"? "Back to the Akatsuki. It's almost time for us to have a group meeting. My partner will be waiting for me too".

She stood up quickly. "We had better eat before were on our way". She pulled on her robe and went to the small kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Itachi sat at the small table. "Kurosaki I know this isn't ideal". "Itachi can we never see each other again? I get it that we can't pursue a relationship. That's fine but I want to see you. Even more so after all this has happened". "It wouldn't be wise. Anyway why do you insist on being a part of my life? I have still done horrible things no matter the reason".

"Itachi I love you. I have always loved you. Even when I thought you did those things for such pointless reasons. Knowing the truth now I still love you. No matter what happens I always will. If I know you're safe and happy then I'm happy. I know you're not those things though. Not running around with the Akatsuki. Being an S ranked criminal. Planning to die by Sasuke's hand. He is your brother and I think he needs to know the truth. It's your choice not to tell him. But will he not go through things after killing his brother?

Revenge want bring anyone happiness. It want make him happy. He needs precious friends to do that. You set him on this path for the right reasons. This path wasn't the best though". "You may be right. It was all I knew to do. I hope it will bring him peace and happiness. It's all I knew to do. But Kurosaki you are innocent. More innocent that I could ever be. I don't need to force you into my problems this way". "You keep pointing out how much I've changed. It's true I'm not how I used to be. And that's why I don't want to just never see each other again. I understand if you don't want to pursue a relationship.

But I want to see you again". Itachi sighed knowing he should just leave again to protect her. "I would much rather leave to keep you safe. The thing is, you are this eager to see me again". He smiled slightly at how amazing she was. "It makes me want to see you". "I hope you do". "If we do this then your life will change. It can only be in secret. It's too dangerous for anyone to know were together. Any enemy may try to harm you. Gito is still out there. Even if he doesn't know everything by now he has to have some suspicions.

Your family of course can't know. Not telling them would be hard for you. And unfair to them. They wouldn't approve if they did. You have responsibilities as head of the family. You may revoke it to Minoki but I wouldn't want you to do it for me. I wouldn't want you to do anything for me". "I want to do things for you" she said matter of fact. "I want to be the one who does things for you. That's how it should be. I want to have this relationship. Truthfully I haven't wanted anything more in a long time.

Our relationship can't be like other people. I am still doing bad things and killing people when I have no choice. Still living the life of a criminal. I am going to die. You want be prepared for that. I know how it can affect you. I don't want you to get too attached. It isn't fair to you. Dating a man who is on borrowed time. You couldn't even call it dating". "Itachi I want this. I want you. It is going to be difficult without a doubt. But I want us to have that time together. Especially if you want have anymore. I want to feel your life with as much joy as possible". A few tears fell down her face before she could stop them.

"Hey" Itachi said as he used his hand to wipe them. Human interaction he had never thought about. "See I don't want you worried about this. You truly deserve better". "I don't want better I want you" she said. "You should date other men who can make you happy". "The only one that can make me happy is you". Itachi wrapped his arms around her. "Kurosaki I wish you hated me. It would make things so much easier". "You'd like that better"? "I would know you were safe at least. Had a chance at being happy".

"Not if you're not happy". He kissed her lips. "In two months' time I will be separated from my partner to do a lone assignment in the land of rice paddies. Forgive me but I want be able to come to you this first time. After that I will come to you. Wherever it is you want me to meet you I will". Itachi shouldn't have allowed this to happen. For once he wanted to listen to his heart. To be with Kurosaki. She would always deserve so much more than he could give her. But she loved him and it was terrifying in his own way.

Someone like him didn't deserve love. Yet she loved him wholeheartedly. Only that type of love would permit her to do so. He loved her as well. Already he felt it. But it was much too early to be thinking that way. So much more needed to be done. So he left that day to head back to the Akatsuki. He wished he could run away from it all to be with Kurosaki. They were about to begin collecting tailed beasts. Itachi could only guess how that would go. Killing those jinchuriki though not all were bad. Including Naruto Uzumaki.

Son of the fourth Hokage and Kushina his mother's friend. Oh what would his parents think of him being with Kurosaki that way. They would have been happy if things had been different. Itachi was still setting his new girlfriend up for heartbreak. They could never marry. And believe him he wanted her as his wife. His help mate who would be by his side. He would never ask her to be by his side in this way. They would never create a family. It was so much to think about. He pushed it from his mind as he had so much to think about already. Kurosaki would miss Itachi but she was happy to be seeing her loved ones.

She had been greeted by a sobbing Aki along with her own mother. She figured out they Aki ad the guards hadn't even known Itachi. She explained him away as someone else who had just decided to let her go. She left out anything about Gito either. He likely was still out there and looking for her. She couldn't allow herself to waste time thinking of him. She needed to enjoy the time with her loved ones and privately celebrate her new relationship with Itachi. For all intents and purposes he was her boyfriend after all. Her childhood dreams had come true albeit not the way she had expected.

Keno and Kino had reported back to an unhappy Gito. Gito could only assume the two were together. There was no other reason. Of course she was beautiful and even someone like him would be attracted to her. Problem was he never knew he wouldn't bring her to him as was the agreement. A stupid love sick couple. Treachery like that couldn't go unpunished. He would have to bide his time for now but he wouldn't forget it. Not until he had his vengeance.

"Itachi your awfully quiet what's up"? "Nothing" Itachi answered. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. You got a hot date or what"? "Hn yeah right" Itachi replied. Kisame was way more on the mark than he realized. Kisame chuckled at the thought of Itachi being romantically involved with anyone. Itachi was very much like him in that way. Things like that just weren't for them. Itachi couldn't stop thinking about his girlfriend. But all in all she was already much more than that. He didn't know how he was going to make it two months without her. Oh well it was his to endure.

Kurosaki wondered where he was now. She longed to be with him. Technically they were together though not physically. As long as it had taken her to be with him she could take this for a few months. Itachi was more damaged and complicated than she had originally thought. She didn't think she could fix him. After all he didn't need to be fixed. He needed to be healed. It was her clan's physical ability though she didn't know how to do it. He may never be completely healed. But she would try to heal him as much as she could. That was her job as his significant other.


	13. Chapter 13

"Until next time" Itachi said kissing her. She ached from deep within her heart. That had only been apart two days and it felt like eternity. Soon Itachi would leave for an eternity. Her boyfriend would be dead. She didn't want to think of life without him. Yet that was exactly what she would be facing eventually. It wasn't something normal people had to face for a very long time. In the world of shinobi there was always a possibility of dying in battle. Accept it wasn't certain the way it was with Itachi.

She wanted desperately to talk him out of it. She didn't know if she could live without him. Though she had been doing that already. It was different now that he loved her as well. Though neither had said it for sure. It had to be there. Surely he loved her as she loved him. Even if he didn't she would cherish this time. If she was an idiot in her love then so be it. Though no doubt she would suffer a lot of heartbreak. Perhaps it was worth it for a love like this. Even though there were consequences. "Kurosaki".

"Oh Minoki". She smiled at her younger sister. "You seem different after everything that happened". "No worries I'm fine now. I have just been thinking since everything". "Did they hurt you? Your kidnappers"? "No they didn't not really. No scars anyway". "They just let you go"? "Yes they did. Apparently they confused me with someone else". It was the story she told her parents. They had questions but were just happy to have her back. Minoki at least seemed to buy the story more than anyone else.

She could never reveal the truth. Besides she would really have to lean on them after Itachi died. Just the thought of that broke her heart. She couldn't allow him to die. She had told him she accepted that would be his fate. She told herself she would find a way to accept it would be his fate. A part of her still hoped she could change his mind. Maybe just tell Sasuke the truth? Maybe they could run away from him and the Akatsuki. For him she would gladly run anywhere. It almost scared her to think of that. Her devotion to this man was strong. Stronger than anything she could comprehend. Natural all the same.

Itachi had finished the meeting with Akatsuki. He was thinking of her. What a mistake he made. He was putting her in danger. He regretted telling her the truth. Not only did it put her in even more danger. He was setting her up for heartbreak. She already made him want to abandon everything and leave with her. That was something he would do if he could. The pain he would cause her was inexcusable. He didn't want her to bear his burdens. Even if she wanted too. Did he love her? He didn't know about romantic love. He just knew it was different than other types. The other night he felt sure he had.

He felt her love and loved her back. Loving her was dangerous. Her loving him was dangerous for herself. The thought of seeing her again brought him excitement and joy. She was his little secret and he was hers. But it was nothing dirty. It was good and pure. Which brought up something else. What they had done the other night was not. He had an amazing night with her. He couldn't have imagined anything more. He didn't wish to defile her anymore in that way. Even if she wanted it. She deserved a man to marry her. That man wouldn't be him. He couldn't marry her or give her what she deserved.

Couldn't give her a family. There wasn't much he could really offer her. He would be hurting her more in the end. Not having sex with her would be hard. He wanted too for sure. He'd gladly spend all night doing so. He wished he could have something more with her. That would never happen. They could never have a huge wedding with all their loved ones present. Never have and raise a family together. Never grow old together. Their relationship was certainly going to be a different one. He continued to tell himself she accepted this. After all when he did die she could move on to normal life again.

He would continue to tell himself he should leave. Once again she wanted this as well. He would be dead soon. He might as well enjoy a relationship with her. If that was even what it was. It made him selfish but she made it easy to do so. Being with her was amazing though they had only been together a few weeks. Technically together as a couple one night. It would be dangerous yes. But for the first time in a long time he had another person he could find precious to him. Who knew him for who he truly was.

Who tried to understand him as much as she could. That love was one in a million he was sure of it. He now had a larger desire to keep her safe. He hadn't bene exaggeration about the danger it could put her in. If anyone had word she was dating an Akatsuki member she could be abducted, tortured, and harmed in a revenge plot. Konoha would likely want to question her as well. If Danzo had anything to do with it she could be in serious danger. Or even if Sasuke knew. Being with Orochimaru he couldn't predict how he would act. Sasuke in his confusion could come for her to either get revenge or to look for him.

Not to mention, the Akatsuki themselves could be a problem. Pein couldn't know about her and Obito definitely couldn't. She didn't need to be affected by their plans. Orochimaru too might decide to make a move. No way would he let that happen. Once again there was also Gito. Once you compared him to terrified shinobi he didn't seem that much of a danger. Truly he was especially to Kurosaki. Itachi was once again flabbergasted by how foolish he was. He allowed his emotions to take hold showing his vulnerable side.

He should never have agreed to meet Kurosaki anywhere. These feelings for her pushed it to it. Of course he couldn't blame himself. Not responsible for his own actions and all that mess. He would have thought he could have put her before his own selfish desires. Kurosaki was likely back with her family by now. Hopefully she would be out of danger for the foreseeable future. Though ill-advised a relationship between them wasn't impossible. They wouldn't be able to see each other very often.

She likely would worry about his safety. And oh yeah he was going to be dead soon. Not exactly the best starting point for a new couple. If he were completely selfish he would tell himself this was his last chance to feel this. This weird thing was his desire to be with her was stronger. He couldn't turn her away if she refused to stay away. He was terribly curious on what they could have. Though he inevitably knew they wouldn't have that. She said she was fine with that but she wasn't. How could she be? Who was he to expect her too?

"Kurosaki dear we need to talk about your future". She had been eating dinner with her parents. She looked up to their expectant faces and shared a look with her sister. They knew what these kinds of talks entailed. Usually when that involved talk of their future. "Kurosaki you are at a marriageable age". Kurosaki nearly spit her food out but contained herself. Dad I have a supposed criminal boyfriend named Itachi. You know him and personally dislike him. Now of course she couldn't say anything to him about it. Couldn't say she had a boyfriend at all. They would want to meet him and that couldn't happen.

Never mind the fact they already met him. "What is this about marriage? I am not even sure I am getting married". "Kurosaki you must get married. You need a husband and to have children. If we thought that way we wouldn't have you". She frowned at her mother. "Mom you only have Minoki in that way. You adopted me remember"? "Yes darling I am aware of that. But we adopted you as a couple. Had we not married, we wouldn't have needed to have a daughter and wouldn't have adopted you". "Okay mom.

I am glad you did but that's just not for me". "Kurosaki you need to marry. I know how you feel about him but it's time to move on". When her father used to say that it upset her. Now it did for an entirely different reason. Of course her father didn't like her boyfriend. He didn't know they were together and didn't need to know. He was going to die anyway. Gosh it still hurt to think that. She couldn't allow the precious time to pass her by. As well him being her kidnapper wasn't the best form of conversation.

Even though he had saved her. It was complicated and something only they could understand. If they even understood that themselves. You didn't choose who you loved. She knew that now more than ever. She also knew now she didn't regret loving him. She was happy she loved someone as wonderful as him. He deserved all the love in the world. If anything could heal his heart this would. If he had to leave her then she wanted it to be without any regrets. She didn't wish to have any herself. Nor to have Itachi suffer from them before he left her. Hopefully he wouldn't have to leave her at all.


	14. Chapter 14

"You need to meet some potential suitors". "Potential suitors"? Kurosaki frowned at her father. "For your hand in marriage". "Well they're not getting it or my hand. Marriage isn't for everyone". "It is for you". "It is not". "Kurosaki". "Let me find my own husband then. Not just whoever feels like cashing in on the Amino family". "Very well but you better come up with a husband somewhere". "Fine fine". She knew of course that wouldn't happen. She was just brushing it off for now. After Itachi she wouldn't love anyone.

She could never love anyone the way she loved Itachi. It was impossible. After she saw him for the las time she wouldn't be able to be with anyone. Seemed like she would be sentenced to a loveless marriage. No way would she be okay with that. "I mean it Kurosaki". "Okay dad okay can we just enjoy dinner"? "I would like that". Her mother said softly. Minoki sighed as she turned to her own plate. Kurosaki just wanted to see Itachi. Where was he? Was he safe? Was he thinking about her? Even just a little bit?

"Itachi how long"? "Word is they will be going to get the one tails tomorrow. We should begin by tomorrow. Probably take three days to complete it". "Such a long time". "Indeed". Itachi had been thinking about Kurosaki the entire day. He had been for a long time now. He just couldn't get her out of his head. That wasn't a bad thing. After all seeing her beautiful face gave him hope. If nothing more he was doing something right. One person loved him though he had no earthly idea how. He was going to repay her by dying. If only he could change it somehow. That just wasn't possible. What was done was done.

He made his bed now he would have to lay in it. At Kurosaki's expense. Maybe he could find a way to change the outcome. No there was no way. What would Shisui do? He would have known what to do. Had he not also made a tough decision? Though he hadn't been alive to deal with all that happened. He would always wish Shisui was here. He also was grateful he hadn't had to suffer through all that had happened. Though having him present would have helped Itachi greatly. Not much he could do about that now. Shisui would forever be known as a hero. Some in Konoha knew it. Now Kurosaki also knew it.

Flashback

"Itachi do you and Shisui like the Konoha police force and Anbu"? "Yeah it's a big responsibility but it's to protect the village". "You care about the village a lot" Kurosaki said smiling. "Of course I do. There are family bonds with everyone family or not. Those are precious things we want to protect. It's not just us either. Several shinobi within the village feel the same way. Were all family and must protect each other". He smiled as he looked her. "So I ask you a lot but do you think you will take over from your father as head of the police force. And the clan"? "He expects me too. I don't know if it's what I want or not.

Protecting people is what I want to do. If that helps me do that then I might". "You would be perfect for it. All of it. I think you would do a great job leading the clan and police force. After all you're already an Anbu captain. They say every clan needs a good leader. Uchiha is one of the strongest most famous clans in the leaf village. It's going to need a leader to continue to guide it. Your father does a wonderful job. I bet you could do even better. Just the way you are. The way you think. All your experiences". The wind blew as Itachi studied her. How could she have such faith in him? It wasn't the expectant faith so many others had.

It was her truly believing in him. It had always been expected of him to win. To do his best no matter the challenge set before him. And he always did. No one knew of the true struggles he faced. Therefor no one said anything. After all, they expected he didn't have any. He did more than they knew. But Kurosaki came alone and believed in him. The only person to do so. It was as if she realized his struggles without him saying a word. That might just be a one in a million. As she smiled at him he wanted to tell her how truly amazing she was. But he didn't. He was so closed off from most people. He wouldn't know how to approach telling her this.

Though she was probably one of the closest to him. She was also beautiful. He didn't know if he'd noticed that about anyone before. "What are you thinking about Itachi"? "Thinking about the future". "I think that future will be good to you. Someone like you could have nothing but a good future". She meant it without offense. He wondered if he could have a good future. She said it but how could she be sure? Maybe she too based it on his abilities. In that case, he may indeed have a good future. You never knew what might happen in the future or present. "Hey love birds". He recognized Shisui's voice.

He noticed the light blush on her cheeks before turning his attention to Shisui. "So you two guys were having fun without me"? He said it good naturedly but there was also a hint of a smirk on his lips. 'Oh Shisui" Kurosaki exclaimed. "You could have joined us. We wouldn't have minded". "You will just have to invite me next time" he said winking. "We sure will. That's a promise". "Well I'm glad you agree to that".

End flashback

"So think you will end up getting married"? Kurosaki frowned at her younger sister. "Not to any of those so called potential suitors and maybe not at all". Truly if she wasn't going to be marrying Itachi she had no interest in marrying anyone else. No man could measure up to Itachi. Maybe that was a little unfair. After all he was a prodigy if there ever was one. Not many could match him in anything. Truly those Uchiha looks were one in a million. Or maybe just every member of the Uchiha clan. Not to be morbid but he and Sasuke were the only members left. So those looks were really just about to go extinct.

"You don't want to get married"? "You know most shinobi don't get married. Well some do I suppose but not all". "Oh yeah your technically a shinobi aren't you"? "Technically. That takes nothing away from you though. You can fight even for not being a ninja". "Yeah I guess you're right. I think I do want to get married though. Why deny yourself something like love when you can have it? Whether it be because someone really loves you or because they want what you have".

She frowned at the last part. "Well if it's really love then sure why not. But if it's just wanting what you have then why waste the time. It would be unfair to yourself". Minoki nodded. "Yes it would be. That's very true. But it's who we are. Who I am and who you are. The family were in. They will always want what we have. I wasn't speaking of us when I said someone really loves you. The truth is we wouldn't know the difference. Anyone could claim to love us. Maybe what they really love is what we have.

What family we belong too. They can say its real love but how would we know"? Kurosaki thought of Itachi. He truly wasn't like that. Still he was different from the typical shinobi and the typical guys. She hoped her sister could find a man like this. She deserved the very best. No even better than the best. Better than the situation Kurosaki had. She needed a man she could openly date. Marry and raise a family with. A man their parents could approve of. That would be more than they could ever say for Kurosaki.

The Akatsuki had just finished sealing the one tail. These gave him a few weeks' time before he met with Kurosaki. If she even showed. Oh why wouldn't she show? Actually maybe it would be better if she didn't. Better for both of them. Maybe she had gone home and realized the truth. Realized it was crazy and she would be crazy to continue. Maybe she finally did began to think about her safety. About her family and friends. Maybe she just didn't love him. No Kurosaki wasn't like that at all. Though she should be.

He would be smart not to show. Save them both from the world of pain they would face later. Better to face it now and get it over with. He knew as he thought it he couldn't do that either. If she broke up with him it would hurt yet be better. Then he would know she wanted this. And that he wasn't the one causing her harm any longer. Akatsuki members shouldn't date. None of them did as a matter of fact. S ranked criminals didn't date. Surely some did but he hadn't heard any of them. Well he was just a bit different. Once again the infamous Itachi Uchiha was a little different than other people. Just once you would think he would be like someone else.


	15. Chapter 15

Something was different as she made her way to the land. Was Itachi not going to show? She had this sense when something was wrong. She wanted to see him horribly. Two months had passed by so slowly. Her heart ached to be away from him. It would rejoice to be reunited with him once again. Then why did she feel this way? Something was off. She had a motel where Itachi told her to meet. She closed her eyes and he was there. "Itachi" she breathed. He had a blank expression on his face. Something was wrong.

She didn't go to him as she thought she would. He didn't come to her. She knew what this might be about. Of course he was going to tell her he was having second thoughts. "Itachi you're going to say something against what we decided". "Kurosaki we can't do this. It isn't safe for you. That was a mistake and should have never happened. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen. In this instance I was weak". "Having and receiving love doesn't make you weak. Itachi you came here. That has to mean something".

It does mean something. But we had to know better. Were only hurting ourselves in the long run". "We agreed to do this the both of us. Were already going to be hurt. We already have been" "Yes and we don't need to be anymore. I can't allow this. It isn't fair of me to except that of you. To ruin your life this way". She gritted her teeth and sighed. "Itachi don't act like I am some helpless little girl you're manipulating".

"It isn't like that but you know we can't". "You said that before and we met up today". "To say goodbye because that's the right thing to do". "Nothing about that is right". "Kurosaki if I die can you honestly tell me it won't hurt you"? She looked to the ground. Of course it would hurt. The very thought of the inevitable broke her heart. "It will hurt more if I don't get to spend time with you. The time we have we need to cherish it. I will never forgive myself if I don't". "Kurosaki I want you to be with someone who can give you the life you deserve". "I only want you. I've always only wanted you". "You need better.

I wish you would choose better for yourself. It's just so hard to stay away from you". "Then don't".

"I want to take you out to dinner. To take you on dates. To court you and meet your family as your boyfriend. To be with you forever and yet I can't do any of that for you". "I already told you that wasn't important". "It's important to me". "Itachi I love you and I want to be with you". He sighed. "I was afraid you would say that". "Why are you so afraid"? "Everyone gets afraid no matter how great people say they are. It would make sense for you to tell me you wanted better. That you were scared and didn't want to do this". "You'd like that better"? "I wouldn't like it but it would help me feel better".

"You want to protect me all the time. Just accept that you can't sometimes". "Kurosaki I have to tell you something". "What is it"? "It's Gito". She felt an immediate chill in the air. "What about him"? "There's word he was spotted recently. He is more dangerous then I first imagined. In fact I should have realized it". "What's wrong"? "He isn't an ordinary crime boss. He is a ninja. A dangerous one who relies on the power of the sage crystals". "Sage Crystals? "That's right. These sage crystals are said to contain power of the sage of six paths. No one can truly determine exactly how much power is within them.

What is known is Gito definitely possess some power from the crystals. It isn't a good situation. I should have killed him when I had the chance. Still would but I don't even know his location. I don't like the thought of killing anyone regardless. Even someone as evil and dangerous as Gito". He closed his eyes briefly and she touched his face. She had wanted to do so for so long it was almost too difficult not to touch him. As for him he loved it when she did it. So this was what he had been missing. What she had to offer him. He was afraid of this from the beginning. He loved her and it was impossible to stay away from her.

He knew what he needed to do. What she would want him to do. There was really nothing else he could do. He frowned as Kurosaki prepared a meal. "Kurosaki you don't have to do that". "Itachi I want to cook for you". "You do too much for me already". Truly she did. She cooked for him like his mother once did. Had his mother loved his father like she loved him? Had his father loved his mother the way he loved her? Kurosaki truly did do so much for him. She was one of the most important things in his life now.

He would give her the world if he only could. Either way he was going to make her as happy as he could. Do his best to give her all she deserved though he would never be able to do that. He figured he knew what he could do to make her happy. It made him happy though a part of him also didn't like it one bit. Once again what else could he do? His own mind and heart worked against him as it always did.

Flashback.

"Shisui" Itachi said annoyed. Leave it to him to start mentioning these things just as they were coming home from a mission. "What Itachi? I'm telling you, you love her. Forget like you flat out love her". "Shisui" he said again. "Whatever I am only telling you the truth. There's nothing wrong with loving her. She's beautiful, talented, and sweet. Who wouldn't love her? And I know she loves you". "She does not. How would you even know"? "I know she does" he said with a smile. "How do you know"? "I just know". "You don't know everything". "No not everything just most things. And I definitely know this.

Wow Itachi I have never seen you blush". He winked and Itachi frowned. He knew for a fact he was not blushing. He would never allow his emotions to be fully on display. Even in front of his best friend. "You're going to marry her one day". His eyes shot to Shisui. "You are and I know you are. You are going to have this great wife one day. And you deserve just that". "She isn't going to want to marry me". "I think she does already". "Hn don't be ridiculous". "I'm not just speaking the truth". He chuckled Itachi rolled his eyes but smiled.

End flashback

Shisui had been right of course. But many things were easier said than done. This would be no different. He was going to ask Kurosaki to marry him and hope for the best. Whatever the best was. He wanted her to be happy and felt this would make her happy. She could say no of course. He didn't think that would happen. If it did he would be sad but accept her decision. Very likely she would say yes and he wanted to make sure she didn't regret that. She was and always would be everything to him.

It was his job to make her happy and keep her safe. It was true they hadn't been together long. If you could even call it that. But they didn't have that much time. He would regret it forever if he couldn't make her his wife. It had always been her. He wanted Shisui to be right. This marriage wouldn't last long but could hopefully be great. It seemed cruel to wish it but quite frankly he couldn't help himself. He was tired of being careful. Of not having a bit of happiness in his life. She did more than she knew to make him happy. He could only hope he did the same for her. He would spend the rest of his short life doing so.

XXX

Gito chuckled softly. So the great Itachi Uchiha wasn't as intelligent or great as he pretended. He had went out to meet Kurosaki. Of course something was going on as he thought it was. That wench had refused him for the last time. Her abilities would be his no matter what. Who did the Uchiha think he was betraying him and taking her away? He would get revenge on them both for their treachery. It seemed Itachi had no idea who he truly was. If he had surely he would have killed him. Unless he truly went soft for this woman. It didn't fit his character considering he murdered his entire clan in cold blood. Kurosaki must have more of a power over men then he knew. Gito needed to come up with a plan. He wouldn't rest until they were both suffering for what they had done. No one crossed him. It didn't matter who they were. What organization, family, or clan. He was frightened of no one. Rest assured they would both regret the day they crossed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Itachi could hear him in the distance. He and Kisame came to a stop. "Drats he got away" Kisame said with a smirk. To the normal person Itachi would appear as composed and unbothered as always. Kisame had been around him enough to tell he was frustrated. "Itachi for some reason you really wanted to catch this guy. More than usual". "He betrayed the Akatsuki that's all. Though I think that is reason enough".

Pein had ordered every member of Akatsuki to kill Gito if they saw him. Kisame had spotted him and they gave charge. It was impressive he had gotten away. It couldn't be due to random chance. Gito had to have known they were here. "He's taunting us" Kisame commented. "It seems that way". In fact Itachi wondered if he wasn't specifically trying to taunt him. He probably knew Itachi knew who he really was. He didn't need to know where Kurosaki was. For all he knew he could be leading him right to her.

"Itachi" Kisame said. "Yes I'm ready let's go". There wasn't any point in trying to catch up with him. He was gone and couldn't be tracked. He needed to get to Kurosaki as quickly as possible. He was going to be picking her up very soon. He needed to get her somewhere safe. He wanted them to have a home together. Especially if she accepted his marriage proposal. Even if she didn't he needed her somewhere safe. Regardless they needed a place to live together. Even though he was barely there himself.

He was thinking about the future and hoped she was too. Not just their future but her future after him. She deserved to marry again if she wanted. Wow his heart ached thinking about that. Inevitably she would have to think about that. Her family would expect her to marry. If she wanted children one day she would have to marry. Well not technically but she would probably want that. He couldn't fault her for that.

Kurosaki focused on knitting Itachi a scarf. He wouldn't wear it while on missions. It was still there if he needed it. She wanted to do something for him after all. There wasn't much else she really could do. She didn't like that but the facts were facts. Once again where was he? Was he safe? She remembered once thinking Itachi wasn't really someone you needed to worry about. Here she was actively worrying about him anyway. She really wanted to know what he was thinking. He seemed to think a lot when he was quiet.

She had always wondered what he thought but was never able to tell. Sometimes she wondered if anyone would ever know. Facts were Itachi just thought so amazingly different than everyone else. This made her love him even more. But made her question why it was her he wanted. There were certainly plenty beautiful, intelligent, strong women throughout the world. Itachi had never seemed to be interested in that kind of things. So what was it? She was terribly curious as he always kept her guessing.

Like a puzzle she couldn't figure out. That she would never stop trying to figure out anyway. She felt safe with him. Being able to protect her from physical harm was never a question. She knew he could do that without doubt. He protected her from so much more. She felt she could face anything. He was not only attractive but beautiful inside and out. She had never found herself describing a man that way. It was the only way she could think to describe Itachi. Oh how she wished things were different.

Growing old peacefully with him. Being able to live in the leaf village. Presenting him to her family. Marrying him and having his children. Seeing him happy with his clan and in his home. That was an impossible dream now. However she still had dreams. What would life be without them? Dreams of being with Itachi. She had them though not the way she hoped, she still had them. A dream that did come true for her. For once she had something she always wanted. But hadn't she always in a way.

She suffered nowhere near as much as Itachi. She would always love and miss her real parents. But the Amino family were her real family. Even if not by blood. Itachi had been right about that. She was much more fortunate than he ever would be. He was in pain and had suffered a lot. She hoped she could heal his heart in some small way. Itachi should never have to suffer anymore his entire life. What little life he left. That couldn't be it. There was a way out of this for him. Where he could still live. She'd just have to find it. She didn't know where it was but she must find it. Living without him wasn't something she was prepared to do. Not now.

Okay not ever. But she committed herself to enjoying the good times. Itachi needed to have them before he left this world. He deserved to have them. He was special and that had been a blessing and a major curse. He suffered more than most. How he had lived through all that guilt was beyond her. True he did it to save the village. But that didn't change he murdered his parents and entire clan in cold blood. Everyone thought he did so because he was evil. If they only knew he was the true hero.

A hero who made sacrifices. He shouldn't be this wonderful person he was. She could never be have as good as he. But she wanted to make sacrifices for him. She was fully prepared no matter what the consequence. This pure devotion scared her. Not because Itachi would put her in danger. She knew he would protect her at the cost of his own live. She was frightened of herself. Never had she be willing to risk it all for someone. She knew she loved Itachi. She just didn't know she loved him this much.

Flashback

"Hello Kurosaki". She turned to see Mikoto carrying a bag of groceries. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha" she said politely. "No please call me Mikoto. How are you"? "I'm good you"? "I'm well. Fugaku and I are celebrating our anniversary very soon. Fugaku is very private about these things but I think I talked him into celebrating". She winked and Kurosaki smiled. "Congratulations. That's such a milestone. I hope I can experience the same thing one day". "I'm sure you will. You're a lovely girl and guys will take notice". "Thanks" she said as she felt herself blushing as she always did whenever she received compliments.

"You know I have a feeling I know someone who has already taking notice". Kurosaki looked at her and she smiled even more. "Don't tell him I told you but Itachi seems to have quiet the eye for you". She gasped at the thought of Itachi actually showing interest in her. "What do you mean"? "Well this will be our little secret but he told me you were beautiful". Kurosaki gasped in shock as her heart heated with hope. "He did"? "Yes he did and that's quiet the milestone. Itachi has never show much interest in girls or even complimented one. Especially not like that". She smiled at Kurosaki's reaction.

"You must be a very special girl. Well I must be going. It was wonderful talking with you". "Yes you too goodbye". Kurosaki smiled with excitement and wonder at what Mikoto had said. Itachi had said these things. She heard it from the mouth of his own mother. There was joy in her heart. Mikoto was still smiling as she'd left. She couldn't have kept it to herself after seeing her. She had joy in her own heart as well. She had never heard her son say such things about anyone before. She felt hope in her heart.

Hope that this girl would be the one for her son. To break his cold exterior and make him happy. She wanted this for both her sons. As his mother she just couldn't do that for him. She hoped Kurosaki would be able to do it. She felt Kurosaki truly cared about him. He was an Uchiha and on top of that handsome in her opinion. He had the attention of many girls in the village. None for the right reasons. None had he shown interest in. Kurosaki was special. She felt special to Itachi as well. He needed her.

She was a pretty girl from a noble family. Those things didn't matter to Itachi. Which meant he cares for her based on her own personality. She must be a special girl indeed. One she could support Itachi being with. It hadn't been as complex when she had gotten with Fugaku. But Itachi was different from them. He was special in many ways as well. She worried about him at times. What he experienced as a child. How he behaved so distantly to others. Maybe Kurosaki would help him with that. It seemed strange in a way.

She was relying on a young girl to save her son. Not that he was in danger so to speak. Saving him from a life of loneliness. She worried about him being lonely. He wasn't as friendly with others as Sasuke was. She had always given her younger son attention. She knew Fugaku spent a lot of time with Itachi as he would be the future leader. The truth was she worried about Itachi as well. Worried how he would keep going like this. He needed friends and he needed loved ones.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurosaki felt at home in the leaf village. She was once again glad she decided to come visit. All this time later it still felt like home. It was where she met Itachi as well. She decided to stop at Irichiraku ramen for a bite to eat. It had been so long. She thanked her server and dug in. "Naruto slow down! You claimed you were dying of hunger yet have so much energy. Well you always have anyway so I shouldn't be surprised. Kurosaki turned curiously in that direction. Where had she heard the name Naruto before?

A blonde boy sat down beside her and a pink haired girl beside him. They chatted to each other as Naruto stuffed ramen in his mouth. That boy definitely looked like someone she had seen before. But if she had seen him it had been a while. She continued to eat and tried to study him without being blatantly obvious. Then it hit her. Yes Naruto Uzumaki. The nine tailed fox boy. But was that really fair to label him as such? He seemed happy go lucky. Certainly not mean. That pink haired girl seemed to be his friend. Surely she wouldn't be if he were evil or dangerous.

Flashback

"There do you see him. If you can even call it a him. They need to get that thing out of the village". Kurosaki turned to see what the women were talking about. She small a young boy sitting on a swing by himself. Naruto Uzumaki. No one was supposed to know what he had inside him. But her parents had told her anyway. She was a great deal older so she didn't really have to worry about it. She frowned looking at him. He was an adorable little boy. Spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Even the whisker marks were adorable on him. When no one was looking she decided to approach him. "Hi there".

The little boy looked up at her in surprise. "Hey" he said after a moment. "What's your name"? "Naruto Uzumaki". "Naruto Uzumaki what a cool name". She smiled at him and be grinned back. His grin was infectious. "Hey listen Naruto I'm going to go get some dango. Would you like some"? Naruto nodded his head excitedly. "Alright then let's go". They didn't know that they were being watched by someone. Itachi smiled at the sight before him. He would want someone to do that for Sasuke. Kurosaki was an amazing person.

They ate their dango and set on a bench. "Naruto do you go to the academy"? "Yeah". "Do you like it there"? "It's okay kind of boring. Some of the kids and teachers are mean there. I feel kind of lonely". Kurosaki sympathized with him immediately. "You want to know something Naruto? I feel lonely too. I was adopted and still sometimes I feel lonely". "You do"? "Yes I do". "At least you have parents". Kurosaki didn't know what to say to that. She could understand his pain at losing his parents. But at least she had adopted parents that took care of her. "Naruto what's your dream for the future"?

"Dream for the future"? "Yeah what's your dream"? "I want to be Hokage". "Wow that's quite a dream for a little boy like you". "I will be a big boy some day and I will be Hokage". She chuckled at him. "Why do you want to be Hokage"? "So the whole village will treat me like somebody. Somebody who's important". "That is quite a dream. Well you work hard for that dream okay? And maybe one day I will see you as Hokage alright"? "Yeah" he said grinning at her. "Okay then good. Keep that promise". "It's a promise".

End flashback

He looked at her but didn't seem to recognize her. Regardless he had grown and was a ninja. "Hey miss who are you"? Naruto asked. "Kurosaki". "Oh you looked familiar but I don't recognize the name". Kurosaki simply smiled. "Who are you"? She asked the pink haired girl not to rude. "I'm Sakura nice to meet you". "Same. Is it true Lady Tsuanade is the Hokage"? "Yes she is". "Okay I am here visiting for the days. I wanted to speak with her about something". "Alright do you know the way"? "Yes I do thanks for your help". "Welcome" Naruto answered much to Sakura's chargine. Kurosaki made her way towards the office.

She was feeling very homesick seeing everything. Some things were exactly the same while others were vastly different. She politely told the man she would like a meeting with the Hokage. He gave her a surprised look but never the less went inside. Minutes later he came back to tell her she could go in. she did so carefully and was a little surprised to see Tusnade still looked young. "Hello Lady Hokage thank you for agreeing to see me". "Of course and I think I recognize you. Your Kurosaki Amino right?

Daughter of the Amino family no less". "Yes that's right I am". "Alright Kurosaki what is this about? I didn't expect to see you here. I was surprised when I heard you were coming. You moved away with your family a few years ago I'm told". "Yes well for one thing I truly did come here for a visit. Furthermore I came with the full intention of seeing you. I heard you were Hokage not long ago. So I had to come see you about this. You are the only one I could think of that could help me". "Alright what do you need help with"?

"Lady Hokage you are aware of my true heritage"? "Yes the lyasu clan is what you're from. Known for their great healing abilities. They rival even mine and could possibly be better". "Yes the thing is at the time of my parent's deaths I was very young. Too young to know anything and I wasn't taught any of their abilities. My adopted parents of course couldn't teach me and they never pushed it. So I don't know any of those abilities". "But you would like to learn"? "Yes I would. You are the only one who could possibly teach me".

"Sure but after all this time why would you want to learn now"? "I have really been thinking about the clan recently. I don't know if there's many more members besides myself. It's truly terrible to have the ability to do something but not know how or have the ability to do it yourself. Furthermore, it's very possible our clan may go instinct. The one way out of that is of course for me to have children. The Amino family would of course all be grateful for that. The lyasu clan heritage will be their birthright. If and when I do began having children I want to be able to teach them this ability. First I have to learn it myself".

"I see" Tsunade said sighing. "Well I don't have a problem teaching you. But as Hokage I have many responsibilities as I'm sure you understand. Also, it want be a quick thing to teach you everything. Are you available to stick around for a while"? "Of course Lady Hokage thank you". "Your welcome". Kurosaki was grateful to have her help. This would mean she would have to stick around in the leaf village. This wasn't a bad thing. Only that it would be harder to see Itachi. She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him where she would be. She would need to communicate with him somehow. That was going to be difficult while here.

Once she left Tsunade sighed again. "Kakashi". "Yes"? He said coming out from behind the door. "I don't think she suspected you were here". "No I don't think she did either. What do you think"? "Her motives seem pure enough. I didn't see a hint of deception in her eyes or movements. Did you"? "No I didn't sense anything". "Still why would she come back now? It just doesn't add up. I would like for you to keep an eye on her. She does anything suspicious and I want to know about it". "Understood". Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. For better or worse Tsunade would now be training her in the medical field.

Itachi was thinking about her again. Then again, when was he not thinking about her? She was all over his mind and he quite liked it. It was hard not knowing where she was. He wished he could just stop and be with her all the time. He would be reunited with her soon enough. His mind was thinking dirty thoughts about their reunion. Though at this point could they really be considered dirty? In his opinion he didn't think so. His thoughts seemed to be pure when it came to her as well. Never the less there reunion would be great

 **Thank you guys for reading. Hope your enjoying!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kurosaki found a motel to stay in for the night. Tomorrow she knew she would have to find an apartment for her stay here. For now she just needed to sleep. She really needed this training with Tsunade. Her nerves still seemed to get the better of her. What if someone found out about her connection to Itachi? That was impossible surely no one would. She couldn't be too careful though.

Kakashi sighed as he read his book. He wasn't going to be spying on a lady in her room. He could sense her breathing slowing as it did during sleep. So she wasn't planning anything tonight. It was possible her motives were completely pure. Wouldn't hurt to keep track of her for the rest of her visit. But he saw no reason to wait around tonight while she slept. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Kurosaki turned over lost in sleep.

Kakashi felt sure something wasn't normal about her. She may have no evil motives. Regardless it made no sense for her to be back here. Tsunade had later briefed him on everything. On her desire to learn her abilities with help from Tsunade. That part made sense. Why wouldn't her adoptive parents have arranged for someone to teach her if she really wanted to learn? Then again maybe their thought was she wouldn't need it. Perhaps she was here without them knowing. Not that she needed their permission.

She had to be around 20-21 years old. Kakashi had never known much about her. He didn't assume he had ever laid eyes on her. Not that he remembered anyway. He knew of the Amino family and their wealth and prestige. It was shocking she wasn't married already. They wanted everyone in the family to get married once they reached of age. It was a difference between those families and the shinobi world. Some shinobi like himself never married. He didn't really have a reason too. There was some in the shinobi world who were against relationships of any kind. Including those of romantic love. Losing them in the heat of battle could badly affect a shinobi. Tsunade would know that very well.

"Shizune get me everything you can on Kurosaki Amino. Any village records you can find". "Yes Lady Tsunade". Tsunade would normally heading home right about now. But she wanted to find all she could on Kurosaki. Of course she had heard of the Amino family as well as Kurosaki's clan. But she hadn't been in the village when they were there. She also knew virtually nothing about Kurosaki herself. Hopefully Shizune would find her a lot of info. She needed to know all she could know about her before proceeding.

Kurosaki woke up early in the morning for a walk. She stayed inside the village remembering what Itachi had said. Kakashi watched her silently. He would introduce himself to her at some point. For now he would observe her. Kurosaki took in all the sights she had missed. She only wished Itachi was here with her. It was where he belonged. Looking around this was what he was trying to protect. Why he sacrificed his loved ones and his own happiness. For every ounce of laughter, every family, every playing child in the village. This was why he did what he did. Itachi saved them all. She wished they knew.

She wished she could tell them all about the truth. Not that they would believe her. Even if Itachi told them himself they still wouldn't. They should both be here together. Itachi deserved to be living in this village. It was him home after all. He gave everything for this village. And they didn't even know. His little brother didn't even know. She wished she could speak to Sasuke. But he wasn't even here. Once again something the village leaders hadn't done properly. There was the chance for it to be that way someday.

For now this was the way things had to be. "Kakashi Hatake"? She noticed him just up ahead. "Yes"? "I'm Kurosaki Amino and I noticed you were the only other person out here." Kakashi didn't expect her to be seeing him so soon. He must have been less stealthy than he thought. "Hello there I like early morning strolls you"? "I like them too". "What brings you here to Konoha? I don't believe I've seen you here before"? "I'm here on a visit for a few days". "Oh yeah Konoha is a great place to come visit". She could tell he was smiling as he spoke.

"So I was wondering how you knew who I was? I know I'm somewhat known but I didn't know if anyone your age did that wasn't from this village". "Well you see I lived here for a while when I was younger. I really loved it when I did. So I wanted to come back for a little while". "Oh that's understandable. I miss it when I'm away just on missions". Kurosaki smiled. "Well I will let you be on your way. It was nice to meet you Kurosaki". "It was nice to meet you too Kakashi". She continued on her way for her morning stroll.

"Alright Lady Tsunade this is what I found". Shizune placed the folder down on Tsunade's desk. "Tsunade thanked her and opened the folder. She eyed the words carefully. "So Sarutobi Sensei facilitated the adoption. It helped that the Amino family really wanted a daughter. Of course they had one themselves a few years later. That wouldn't have changed their love for Kurosaki anyway. Kurosaki would remain in the role of first born daughter most likely. Which meant they should want her to marry soon. Unless she didn't want too. Was learning the abilities of her real clan her way of rebelling against what her adoptive family wanted? Tsunade hadn't had much contact with the Amino family during her tenure as Hokage.

They never requested anything from the village. Of course being rich what did they really need? There wasn't much more information other than that. She really wanted more info on the girl. She would begin to train her soon. So hopefully she would be able to gather a little information on her herself. She had Kakashi watching her and he was as good as any of them. Still it couldn't hurt to send some others out for information. She sent two platoons out separately. One would ask the Amino family about Kurosaki and the other would see what some other people had to say about her. Remarkably she already seemed different than most members of that family. But of course she was. She was adopted and part of a clan. She needed to keep looking up information on the clan.

Kurosaki had so far avoided going toward the Uchiha compound. Since Sasuke had left it was probably unoccupied. She knew she would want to go at some point. Had things been different she might have lived there with Itachi as his wife and raised their children there. Going there might be suspicious if someone were watching her. She didn't know for sure if they were. But it seemed a logical possibility. She planned to learn from Tsunade and then leave. She would have a lot to tell Itachi when she saw him again.

He was never far from her thoughts but what else was new? He was so strong and didn't need protection. Yet her desire to protect him got stronger and stronger. She probably could never protect him the same way he could protect her. But just knowing he was out there and that he loved her gave her strength. He was troubled with all he had been through. But she intended to support him and love him as much as she could. That shouldn't be a problem because she loved him immensely. She just hoped love would be enough. If love and bonds didn't win what else did they have? She couldn't stop believing in that. She could also dream of the day Itachi could be recognized as a hero.

A hero who did horrible things yes. But for the greater good. All ninja did that to an extent. It was simply the state of the world. No one ever said life would be easy. That was certainly true in the world of Shinobi. Itachi would tell her it was there burden to bear. Indeed he had told her that many times. But she didn't want him to bear such a heavy burden alone. He had already been bearing it for far too long. She wanted to heal the broken heart he must have. Dying of that broken heart was not what she wanted for him. He deserved much more than anyone could ever give him. She somehow loved him even more. Was all love like this?

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Kurosaki felt at home in the leaf village. She was once again glad she decided to come visit. All this time later it still felt like home. It was where she met Itachi as well. She decided to stop at Irichiraku ramen for a bite to eat. It had been so long. She thanked her server and dug in. "Naruto slow down! You claimed you were dying of hunger yet have so much energy. Well you always have anyway so I shouldn't be surprised. Kurosaki turned curiously in that direction. Where had she heard the name Naruto before?

A blonde boy sat down beside her and a pink haired girl beside him. They chatted to each other as Naruto stuffed ramen in his mouth. That boy definitely looked like someone she had seen before. But if she had seen him it had been a while. She continued to eat and tried to study him without being blatantly obvious. Then it hit her. Yes Naruto Uzumaki. The nine tailed fox boy. But was that really fair to label him as such? He seemed happy go lucky. Certainly not mean. That pink haired girl seemed to be his friend. Surely she wouldn't be if he were evil or dangerous.

Flashback

"There do you see him. If you can even call it a him. They need to get that thing out of the village". Kurosaki turned to see what the women were talking about. She small a young boy sitting on a swing by himself. Naruto Uzumaki. No one was supposed to know what he had inside him. But her parents had told her anyway. She was a great deal older so she didn't really have to worry about it. She frowned looking at him. He was an adorable little boy. Spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Even the whisker marks were adorable on him. When no one was looking she decided to approach him. "Hi there".

The little boy looked up at her in surprise. "Hey" he said after a moment. "What's your name"? "Naruto Uzumaki". "Naruto Uzumaki what a cool name". She smiled at him and be grinned back. His grin was infectious. "Hey listen Naruto I'm going to go get some dango. Would you like some"? Naruto nodded his head excitedly. "Alright then let's go". They didn't know that they were being watched by someone. Itachi smiled at the sight before him. He would want someone to do that for Sasuke. Kurosaki was an amazing person.

They ate their dango and set on a bench. "Naruto do you go to the academy"? "Yeah". "Do you like it there"? "It's okay kind of boring. Some of the kids and teachers are mean there. I feel kind of lonely". Kurosaki sympathized with him immediately. "You want to know something Naruto? I feel lonely too. I was adopted and still sometimes I feel lonely". "You do"? "Yes I do". "At least you have parents". Kurosaki didn't know what to say to that. She could understand his pain at losing his parents. But at least she had adopted parents that took care of her. "Naruto what's your dream for the future"?

"Dream for the future"? "Yeah what's your dream"? "I want to be Hokage". "Wow that's quite a dream for a little boy like you". "I will be a big boy some day and I will be Hokage". She chuckled at him. "Why do you want to be Hokage"? "So the whole village will treat me like somebody. Somebody who's important". "That is quite a dream. Well you work hard for that dream okay? And maybe one day I will see you as Hokage alright"? "Yeah" he said grinning at her. "Okay then good. Keep that promise". "It's a promise".

End flashback

He looked at her but didn't seem to recognize her. Regardless he had grown and was a ninja. "Hey miss who are you"? Naruto asked. "Kurosaki". "Oh you looked familiar but I don't recognize the name". Kurosaki simply smiled. "Who are you"? She asked the pink haired girl not to rude. "I'm Sakura nice to meet you". "Same. Is it true Lady Tsuanade is the Hokage"? "Yes she is". "Okay I am here visiting for the days. I wanted to speak with her about something". "Alright do you know the way"? "Yes I do thanks for your help". "Welcome" Naruto answered much to Sakura's chargine. Kurosaki made her way towards the office.

She was feeling very homesick seeing everything. Some things were exactly the same while others were vastly different. She politely told the man she would like a meeting with the Hokage. He gave her a surprised look but never the less went inside. Minutes later he came back to tell her she could go in. she did so carefully and was a little surprised to see Tusnade still looked young. "Hello Lady Hokage thank you for agreeing to see me". "Of course and I think I recognize you. Your Kurosaki Amino right?

Daughter of the Amino family no less". "Yes that's right I am". "Alright Kurosaki what is this about? I didn't expect to see you here. I was surprised when I heard you were coming. You moved away with your family a few years ago I'm told". "Yes well for one thing I truly did come here for a visit. Furthermore I came with the full intention of seeing you. I heard you were Hokage not long ago. So I had to come see you about this. You are the only one I could think of that could help me". "Alright what do you need help with"?

"Lady Hokage you are aware of my true heritage"? "Yes the lyasu clan is what you're from. Known for their great healing abilities. They rival even mine and could possibly be better". "Yes the thing is at the time of my parent's deaths I was very young. Too young to know anything and I wasn't taught any of their abilities. My adopted parents of course couldn't teach me and they never pushed it. So I don't know any of those abilities". "But you would like to learn"? "Yes I would. You are the only one who could possibly teach me".

"Sure but after all this time why would you want to learn now"? "I have really been thinking about the clan recently. I don't know if there's many more members besides myself. It's truly terrible to have the ability to do something but not know how or have the ability to do it yourself. Furthermore, it's very possible our clan may go instinct. The one way out of that is of course for me to have children. The Amino family would of course all be grateful for that. The lyasu clan heritage will be their birthright. If and when I do began having children I want to be able to teach them this ability. First I have to learn it myself".

"I see" Tsunade said sighing. "Well I don't have a problem teaching you. But as Hokage I have many responsibilities as I'm sure you understand. Also, it want be a quick thing to teach you everything. Are you available to stick around for a while"? "Of course Lady Hokage thank you". "Your welcome". Kurosaki was grateful to have her help. This would mean she would have to stick around in the leaf village. This wasn't a bad thing. Only that it would be harder to see Itachi. She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him where she would be. She would need to communicate with him somehow. That was going to be difficult while here.

Once she left Tsunade sighed again. "Kakashi". "Yes"? He said coming out from behind the door. "I don't think she suspected you were here". "No I don't think she did either. What do you think"? "Her motives seem pure enough. I didn't see a hint of deception in her eyes or movements. Did you"? "No I didn't sense anything". "Still why would she come back now? It just doesn't add up. I would like for you to keep an eye on her. She does anything suspicious and I want to know about it". "Understood". Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. For better or worse Tsunade would now be training her in the medical field.

Itachi was thinking about her again. Then again, when was he not thinking about her? She was all over his mind and he quite liked it. It was hard not knowing where she was. He wished he could just stop and be with her all the time. He would be reunited with her soon enough. His mind was thinking dirty thoughts about their reunion. Though at this point could they really be considered dirty? In his opinion he didn't think so. His thoughts seemed to be pure when it came to her as well. Never the less there reunion would be great

 **Thank you guys for reading. Hope your enjoying!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Amazing how fast you're handling this Kurosaki. I hoped your chakra control was this good. You can even heal yourself without forming hand signs. Something the likes of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha could do". Kurosaki thought of Madara immediately. "Hashirama the first Hokage was also your grandfather right"? "He was". "Listen Lady Hokage once I get my training done I plan to leave immediately. My family weren't exactly aware of me being here". Tsunade nodded but she was already well aware of this. The platoon's she sent out confirmed as much. "I see but I assumed it was something like that".

"Forgive me as it wasn't something I should have left out upon coming here. But also not something I felt explicitly needed to be shared. It was important to me to receive this training. No one from my adopted family could teach me. Truthfully I didn't know anyone at all that could apart from you. I can guarantee my motives are completely pure. I would never betray the trust of a village I still love so deeply from my time here". She didn't know that she should have said all that. She wasn't guilty. Though her emotions made her feel guilty. She still left out the details of one Itachi Uchiha her secret boyfriend.

That however would stay secret. It was the only way to protect them both and their relationship. Kurosaki had enjoyed her visit but she couldn't wait to see Itachi once more. She couldn't wait to see him again. To touch him and hear his voice and know he was safe. Kurosaki loved to think she could protect him in some way. The truth was, she was rather powerless to protect him at all. While it seemed he protected her just by existing. How would she live without him? It kept coming back to her over and over again. She needed to be with him more. Show him how much she truly loved him.

A few days later she had completed her training and prepared to leave. She was eager to show Itachi what she could now do. She wished she could have seen Naruto one last time before she left. But she knew he must be very busy. "Thank you Lady Hokage for everything". "Of course now take care of yourself and good luck". Kurosaki headed on her way not sure where she was going next. Only that in the next few days she would be reunited with Itachi soon. Tsunade watched her leave as Kakashi appeared beside her.

"I believe her motives were pure but something was off". "Yeah it though so too. Very suspicious. But I don't believe it was a bad off". "I agree it didn't seem like it. Perhaps will find out soon. Maybe she will come to visit again one day". "Yeah maybe so". Kurosaki frowned as her stomach growled. Leave it to her to forget to eat. It was pointless to go back to the village and time consuming. Not to mention she would look like an idiot. She would just have to find somewhere else to eat. Three men stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me I'm trying to get by". Kurosaki said rather annoyed. Normally she would try to politely diffuse the situation. But as hungry as she was she just didn't feel like it today. "You are going to give us all you have". One of the men demanded. "I apologize but I really don't have anything. I am starving myself right now". Kurosaki would normally be very afraid. But she was calm right now. Because she knew these men could not cause her any harm though they wanted to. "With clothes as nice as yours you obviously have something. I am going to make you regret lying to us. The three men advanced on her and she sighed. She took them all down in a matter of minutes using Itachi's taijutsu training.

"The training really did work out". Kurosaki turned in surprise. "Itachi". "Come on were still very close to the village. Let's get out of here". Kurosaki nodded and followed him. "How in the world did you know I was here"? "Word travels around. A random visitor to a tea shop was talking about seeing you in the leaf. I wondered why you were there. I assume it was more than just a visit" he said grinning. She smiled back. "Yes it is. I went to meet with the Hokage and she taught me medical ninjutsu". Itachi nodded approvingly.

"So I assume Tsunade really must be the Hokage then"? "Yes that's right. I worried they might suspect something but I told them pretty much everything about my visit". She frowned wishing she could have told Tsunade about Itachi. "They probably did suspect something. I would guess they had someone watching over you to make sure you weren't planning anything else". "You think"? "Most likely. Probably not anbu but someone high up was probably trailing you from a distance". "I did see Kakashi Hatake". Itachi nodded. "He was probably trailing you". "Hope I didn't do anything to make him suspect me".

"You didn't do anything wrong and you told the truth". "Yeah I know". "You were worried they might find out about us". Kurosaki looked up but Itachi was smiling. She felt so dirty about that. "Itachi it's not because of you. It's well you know". "Don't worry Kurosaki I know. I can't talk about you freely either though I would like too. For our own personal safety we can't allow those to know of our connection. Though I feel strongly Gito knows". "You think he would just forget"? She asked weakly. "I doubt it. I saw him on a mission". "You saw him"?! Kurosaki looked at him in shock. "Yes I did and he got away.

My partner Kisame and I were trailing him. He is an enemy of the Akatsuki so all the members know to kill them if they see him. He is very hard to catch". "Think you could catch him"? "I could no problem. I would say any in the Akatsuki could. But we have so many other things were trying to get done right now. We couldn't possibly focus all our time and energy on him. This is the time and energy we need to catch him". "I understand that". "Trust me if it were up to me we would put that all aside and take care of him now. I don't like that there's someone out there who wants to cause harm to you".

"Do you want to kill him"? She looked at him and he showed no emotion. "Hating him would do be no good. If he could be stopped without being killed I wouldn't kill him. That isn't the case however. He must be killed. When it comes down to it your safety means everything to me. If I could find a way to stop him without killing him I would. Honesty I probably could. The other Akatsuki members have spoken. They do desire his death. Not only that but it is our orders. It wouldn't bother me if one of the others were able to kill him. Unfortunately I can't count on that and neither should you".

Kurosaki looked at him questionably. "It's probably not safe for you to travel anymore. Not knowing where Gito might be or if he is actively looking for you or not. I would personally feel better if you stayed in once place". "Wouldn't that be less safe though? It would be easier to find me if I were in one place". "Perhaps but if you were in a place he had no knowledge of you would be safe". "You have a place in mind"? "I do and I would like to show it you. Also there is something I want to ask you". "Okay what is it"? "I will ask you when we get there. It really can only be asked then". "Okay very well then".

"Did you enjoy your visit in the leaf"? "I did and I missed it very much". "So do I.I wish I could return full time to live there". "It would be nice if I could as well. It's changed but it's also the same. I would love to spend my life there. Marry and raise children there if that were a possibility for me". "Who says it's not"? Itachi asked. "It would have to be with the right person" she answered. He nodded. "I understand". They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Kurosaki get back" Itachi instructed. "What is it"? "A team of leaf ninja. They don't need to see you with me and they definitely don't need to see me".

He led her behind a tree where the watched the team pass. "Alright were safe now. We can continue". Kurosaki nodded and they continued walking again. "Where is this place were going to? I assume were going to it right now"? "Yes and it's far from any of the shinobi villages. It's the place that will offer you the most safety". She smiled as he was always looking out for her safety. Yet she couldn't really do anything to watch out for his safety. No just not saying anything was a way for her to protect him. How did she get so lucky in having him? Even if they couldn't be together for a long time. At least she had been loved by him at all. Where was he taking her? What would she see there next? With Itachi it was always about the greater good, peace, and his love for her. Yes she loved him too more and more.

Could she even say her love for him was frightening? Her devotion to him was strong. Her desire to protect him was strong. She had to stop herself from taking him and just kissing him. Her desire to be with him right now was strong. Itachi turned to her. "Were safe for now". Then he took her in his arms and kissed her. She allowed him to take her without a fight. Right here in the woods wasn't even a problem. She would never fight him. He could have her and do absolutely whatever he wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

"Now open your eyes". Kurosaki did so having been led by Itachi for the last five minutes. She did so and looked at a lovely small white house. "I got this for you. I hope you will like it. Not thinking of anything else she went inside to check it out. It came already furnished as well. A small kitchen with a table, a bathroom, a bedroom and a sitting room. "It isn't too big I know. But I do hope you like it". "I love it how did you get it"? "I had been looking for a safe place for you to stay. If that's what you want of course.

You can still visit your family if you don't want to go back and live with them. This was the safest place for you and a nice little starter house. I had enough from my mission pay to get it". "Oh Itachi thank you it's perfect. I love it I really do". "I thought you could live here and then I could come visit you here. And perhaps live here if that's what you wanted. Though I wouldn't be here much". Kurosaki felt her heart flutter. The two of them living together. "I do want you here with me. To live here as well when you can".

"Good I took the liberty to pick out some simple furniture for you. Like the bed, the sofa, chair, and kitchen table. If you want anything else we can get it later". "Alright this is actually pretty good all the essentials". "Speaking of that I got some kitchen supplies as well. So you really do have the essentials". She smiled hugging and kissing him. "Let me make you lunch. Is there anything here"? He smirked "I took the liberty of filling up the fridge as well. But you just got here. No need to make me anything". "You just got here soon. And just so you know I can make you lunch if I choose". "Very well then" he said smirking again.

They chatted as she prepared a meal. "How did the training go"? "It went well. The first three days were really hard. I didn't think I was ever going to get it. Afterwards though it came really easy. I can even heal myself without performing hand sign's". "That is impressive. It probably took you a little while to get use to your kekkei genkai. Once you did you were able to take full advantage of your clan's abilities. That's why you caught it so quickly". She sighed "Yeah that's good I guess. Would have been cool if I was just that remarkable". "I find you very remarkable. Besides you have worked hard and come along way already".

"Thanks". They enjoyed dinner and after freshening up began to make out. Lost in the moment Kurosaki attempted to pull his clothes off. She wasn't sure why he hadn't attempted to take hers off. "Kurosaki no wait we can't". "Why not"? She asked already wondering if she did something wrong. "Kurosaki we aren't married". "But Itachi we weren't before. I just didn't know that meant so much to you". Kurosaki might feel the same way were her time with Itachi not limited. "You deserve so much more than that Kurosaki". She was touched but also hurt. She was happy he had that much love and respect for her.

But they couldn't even enjoy that pleasure with each other? After being with Itachi that way she felt sure no man would take his place. I've been thinking about that for a while and that's why"… Itachi trailed off and got down on one knee. He pulled a ring from his pocket. "This is so selfish of me to ask you this. But Kurosaki I want you to be my wife. I won't forgive myself if I don't ask you. I would ask your father for your hand in marriage if that were a possibility for me. If you say no I will understand". "Itachi yes that's all I have ever wanted. Maybe that sounds pathetic but I just want you and only you".

"It doesn't sound pathetic in fact its music to my ears. That might sound pathetic". He carefully placed the ring on her finger. They then kissed passionately. She wouldn't try to have him anymore until their wedding night. It would be hard but it was something she was willing to do. Being his wife was what she always wanted. Perhaps she should be a stronger woman. Want something more than just being a wife. More power to the other women who decided this. But she wasn't them and would never be them. They didn't know Itachi anyway. They couldn't possibly understand her feelings on him.

They couldn't understand her and they certainly couldn't understand him. Perhaps there were some people who truly weren't meant to be understood. She had never considered herself in that category before. But she was no Itachi's fiancée. As his future wife she would have to take his burdens as her own. As a married couple they would also be a team. Just like in the shinobi world. They were to work together as a team. That was what marriage was supposed to be about.

She knew that much though she hadn't been married before. "Kurosaki we need to discuss how were actually going to go about being married". "I don't know what I'm going to tell my family. They want me to be married of course. They have already been trying to set me up with random men from rich families. "We can't have that". Itachi said darkly. Surprisingly it was the first instance she had seen of him doing that since he revealed the truth to her. It was actually kind of pleasing. "Yes I know. I will think of something". "I would like for you to have an actual wedding but that's impossible. I'm sorry".

"No don't be sorry. You have made me really happy. I don't care about having a big wedding. I care about being with you and being married to you". He smiled and it nearly took her breath away. "Thank you but you do deserve to have the closest thing to a wedding you can get. We're going to have to find a place to do it. And a minister of some sorts to oversee it for us. I really have no idea who will do that". "Will figure it out". She said holding his hand. "Yes I know we will". He kissed her forehead.

It was hard to love someone and not be able to give them the very best. "Kurosaki I want to give you so much". He said his lips against hers once again. "All I can really offer you is myself". "That's enough". She said to him simply. In her heart it was without a doubt the case. "Kurosaki it's so hard not to take you to bed with me right now. I want you in that way and I can't stop thinking about it". "Me either. So why don't you just do it? On our wedding night it can still be amazing". "I want us to consummate our marriage. And I want that to be the best experience for us it can be". "It still can be". "You deserve a husband.

A husband who will take care of you and love you. And who can refrain until your wedding night". "Very well then if that's what you wish". She said grinning at him. "I want it but I also want you. It's a very hard battle. Maybe one of the hardest ones I've ever fought". He put his hand on her cheek seeming to study her for a moment. Maybe his thoughts were far away. "What"? She asked him curiously. "I put hands on you more than once. As shinobi that's something we have to do sometimes. But that's no excuse for all the emotional pain I've caused you. I guess it's true sometimes you hurt the ones you love the most".

"Don't even think about that anymore Itachi. What matters now is we are here. In this moment together. We have each other. We are loved by each other. Were engaged and were going to be husband and wife soon". "Your right. Forgive me for dampening the mood". "You're forgiven". She said smiling at him. "You know perhaps I am the weak one. I had given up on you long ago. Refused to come up with any other solution than that you did what you said you did. What the others said you did. I was wrong for that. I should have placed more faith in you". "How were you suppose to have faith when I used every opportunity to make sure you didn't? Sounds to me I am responsible for this.

If you can tell me I am free of blame from this point forward than I can tell you the same. I don't blame you for a single thing. It doesn't change how I feel about you. The truth is you did nothing wrong. I have done wrong in my life but being with you isn't wrong. It's only wrong that I can't be with you longer". Kurosaki knew this to be true. She wanted to ensure they packed as much married life into his time as they could. Itachi felt the same urgency. He hated to leave her. But he wouldn't take her with him. She deserved to live. To have a long life after him. But she didn't see it that way. How could she live after him?

Marrying her would not be a mistake. That was the joy of marriage others had always loved. That sparkle in their eyes. He didn't see a sparkle in his own onyx eyes. He knew that he had that feeling however. He was sure he had seen it in Kurosaki's eyes. She was a beauty beyond compare outside and most importantly inside. Kurosaki loved looking at the engagement ring. A promise of their impending union. He had only gotten her an engagement ring. Though he planned on getting them both wedding bands. Kurosaki would have the best he could give her. That included a wedding band of her own. He would get one for himself and just wear it under his Akatsuki ring. Though that one was of much more important than the Akatsuki one would ever be.


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't want you to leave". She said mumbling into his chest. "The last thing I want to do is leave you. Wherever you are is where I want to be. It's where I would be if it was my choice. I have to get to Akatsuki though. Plus I've got to have more mission pay to insure you have the best wedding I can give you. I love you". "I love you too". She watched him leave once again her anxiety rising.

She worried something would happen to him and he wouldn't return. When he was out of sight she went out to enjoy her new home. No one knew her here so she could be normal. She felt happy knowing Itachi's engagement ring was on her finger. Wow her actually marrying Itachi Uchiha. Who would have thought? Least of all her. But it was happening. She only wanted them to be together unbothered. Truthfully, anytime with Itachi was precious time and she enjoyed it.

She only wished that time would be longer. And how long would they even to get to have a married life before his death. A few months? But he had told her something else shocking her last night. Something he admitted he wouldn't have told her until she agreed to marry him. Though he feared it may talk her out of accepting the marriage proposal. Itachi had contracted a terminal illness and would die either way. He was choosing the most heroic path in keeping the village safe and his little brother. So it seemed his death couldn't be truly prevented then. It gave her little solace but much more heartache.

Could nothing in his life ever be happy? The closest thing to joy he had was their impending wedding. Let's be honest that didn't seem too happy to her knowledge because he could truly do so much better. She was glad he had settled for her. With him gone she needed to make a journey of her own. He wouldn't like this of course but she needed to find Sasuke. She had no clue where he was but she must locate him. She didn't plan to tell him anything just yet. She needed to see how he really was now. She left that night not knowing she was being watched. Thankfully she ran into no trouble.

She decided to go back to her family's house to find out something. The Amino family had a personal friend who could see into the future. She needed to know what that future might be. Her parents were waiting for her when she arrived. "Mom Dad I'm engaged and living somewhere". "What do you mean engaged and living somewhere? Where and to whom"? Her mother demanded while her father glared at her while also managing to look confused. "I can't tell you". "What do you mean you can't tell us?! Her father boomed loudly. "We can't know who our own daughter is marrying or where she is living"? Her mother seemed more concerned than angry.

"Kurosaki dear why would you not be able to tell us these things"? "It's like this. Right now it's safer that way". "Are you in some kind of trouble"? "No nothing like that it would just be better for now". "Kurosaki why would you become engaged to a man we don't know? He hasn't asked for your hand in marriage from me or even met me. Did you even date before this surprise engagement"? "Yes dad we did date". "For how long"? "Just a little while but it kind of had to be rushed". "Kurosaki darling you shouldn't rush these things". Her mother said. "True love should never feel rushed". "Trust me its true love but we have our reasons for that". "Reasons". Her father grumbled.

"Yes but you actually have met him and you know him. You just don't really know him". "Kurosaki as a daughter of the Amino clan you need to marry someone of prestige". "He is of prestige at least he would have been". "You're making no sense. This man better be worth it for you to be doing all this". "He is dad he really is. But that's not the only reason I came here. I needed to speak with Ama". "What would you need to see her for"? "To see what she can tell me". "I see. Seeing if this man is really who he says he is. Or checking out the future. You know she can't show you everything". "Of course not. But I want to see what she can tell me".

And so she ended up meeting with Ama. "Hello there dear". "Hello" she said back to her politely. "I must say I never thought you would come to see me. But I have had dreams you might come visit". "Really"? Kurosaki asked in shock. Is so maybe she was supposed to find out something here today. "No I was just joking". Kurosaki sweat dropped as the woman dissolved into laughter. "Sorry dear I couldn't resist. In all seriousness what could I do for you"? "I need to know my future or something". "Alright take my hand and will find out". Kurosaki did so curiously.

"Agh so you're engaged to Itachi what a surprise". "You saw that"? She asked in surprise. "Yes and I saw much more". "What"? "I can confirm a wedding between the two of you. Not the normal wedding most couples get to enjoy. I can also see something else happening. Something wonderful that can bring you much joy. But there is something that can bring great sorrow". "Great sorrow? Like what"? "You want like it. It seems Itachi might leave this world. But you can do something to stop it. Because if you don't true heartbreak like you have never felt will befall you. Listen closely".

XXX

Leaving Kurosaki just became harder and harder for him. He wished he could do it over he really did. If only Shisui would have been able to succeed the Uchiha clan would have been helped and spared death. He could have stayed to watch over Sasuke and be with Kurosaki. Able to pursue the proper relationship he deserved. Even taking her with him when he left the village. He couldn't risk her safety then just like he couldn't now. Yet they were engaged and he was pleased about that. He had many regrets in his life. He didn't intend to make marrying her be one of them. Any bit of happiness he could offer her was worth it. She gave him more than he could even comprehend.

He wasn't due to meet Kisame until tomorrow which granted him sometime. He found a small village with few people. It did have a church which hadn't performed weddings for the villagers for a while as everyone had been married for some time. The Shinto priest had explained he sometimes did weddings for people traveling by. Though that was a rarity that happened due to how far off the map the village was. He agreed to do the wedding while also saying he would do it for free. Itachi had explained he was prepared to pay any price for the wedding. The elderly man insisted it was no charge. As you shouldn't put a price on the joining of two people together.

They went over brief details today. He would need to take Kurosaki here so she could help plan out the key details. The wedding needed to be about her and what she wanted anyway. He intended to give her the closest to her dream wedding he possibly could. It would certainly be a legal ceremony. There was a lot to consider. And that was all just about how the wedding ceremony would go. As long as it was what she wanted and they were married he didn't care about anything else.

 **A personal thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I ended this chapter early just to say that. I love Naruto and enjoy reading fanfiction. I am extremely grateful for the follows and favorites. Naruto fanfiction, in my opinion is one of the most enjoyable to write. Itachi is a favorite I believe. A very cool, complex, character who I think most fans like. As for Kurosaki I tried to make her as less Mary Sue as possible. In writing though I think we must accept every Oc is a little bit of a Mary Sue. It's almost impossible to make a character not be one. That is simply fact.**

 **I have tried to make it clear she isn't a strong character and not physically strong. She gets stronger due to Itachi's training and her own experiences. Her clan abilities come into play as a part of this story. The main villain of this story originally was going to be Gito. I can assure you he will have a bigger role in the plot of this story. There will also be several more Naruto characters who will appear as a part of it. Sasuke will most certainly appear as will many other characters. Naruto will make more appearances as well. I am extremely grateful for the love and utter support I have received thus far!**


	23. Chapter 23

Gito smirked at his followers. "So she had an engagement ring on did she? I bet anything it is to Itachi. He clearly thought he was keeping her safe. "The man can't even protect his blushing bride to be. Hmm I don't assume I will be receiving an invite to the wedding. But it would be nice to give them a little wedding gift. Perhaps this little engagement can work out well for me. Killing one of them could basically be killing the other. If they even really care anything about one another. Foolish people.

XXX

"Itachi that's what I saw but she said we can stop it". Itachi stared at his fiancée carefully. "I think you believe it but I must go see her as well. I want to be absolutely sure before we do anything". "Okay we will". So she had led Itachi back to talk to her and she told him the same thing. Itachi was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "I am going to have to leave the Akatsuki but first I have to find Sasuke". "I was already thinking of how to find him". "It seems like you always are thinking of danger". He smiled slightly. "I think I can track down Sasuke easily but you shouldn't go".

"Why not"? "Sasuke is confused and angry. Who knows what he might do in his anger. As I was shown today I was wrong in my actions. I could have protected him some other way. I need to keep you safe". "Itachi maybe Sasuke would listen to me over you. Your right about one thing. He may react in anger. Maybe he would listen to me". "He doesn't know you that well. It's dangerous". "You do dangerous things all the time". "Yes but that's me and not you at risk. Though if I'm being honest I care about myself a little more these days for your sake".

"Then let me help you. That's all I want to do". "We need to speak to the leaf and to Naruto. My death will still need to happen. But there is a way I can come back and it's not the reanimation jutsu". "How"? "A scroll our friend Gito possesses" If I can get my hands on it we might be able to prolong my life a bit. Though with this condition I will still die". Tear sprung to her eyes before she could stop them. "Kurosaki". He said putting his hand on her cheek. "Itachi I don't know why I reacted that way suddenly. But I don't know if I can live without you". "But you must.

If you live I can die peacefully. No matter how that death is. If I don't die in battle protecting our village and this world I would like to die with you by my side". "You shouldn't have to die". "Kurosaki some things can't be changed as much as we want them too. But we must focus on the things we can change". "So you can allow me to go talk to Sasuke. What could it hurt if he doesn't believe me? Then I can have you come tell him yourself. But if it does work". He looked into her eyes and trusted her immensely. "Alright fine that's what will do". "Okay then but there Gito". "Yes I have a plan. I need you to stay safe and here for that". "I understand".

Itachi left in search of Gito. He needed to get to that scroll and kill Gito if he was near. He was already on borrowed time and needed to do what he could before his death. If he couldn't steal the scroll there was another option though he wouldn't want it. To use Kurosaki as bait. Something he wasn't at all willing to consider if it weren't absolutely necessary. He would have to see what he could do before it came to that point. He would not and could afford to fail at this mission.

XXX

Kurosaki waited anxiously for him to come back. He'd been gone for three days and she was beginning to get worried. What if something happened? She jumped up as the door opened. "Itachi". She nearly jumped into his arms. "I missed you". He said softly. "I got the scroll thankfully without killing anyone. Gito wasn't there but the scroll was surprisingly extremely easy to take. It was also the real thing I checked to be sure. We need to allow the future to play out till after Sasuke thinks I'm dead. There is a war coming. You've seen it to. Naruto and Sasuke can come out on top. But if it's stopped sooner we can save lives. Perhaps even prevent the war.

Though war is a hard thing to prevent. It seems like those are always happening. But I will never give up on peace". "Itachi if the Akatsuki truly want peace couldn't we tell them this. Show them even". "That would be ideal but remember who the true leader is". "Some mysterious masked man". "Yes well he's mysterious if you don't know who he truly is". "You do"? "Yes I'm one of the few if not only. I will gladly explain it to you over dinner. If you will do me the honor of accompanying me". "Of course I will". They linked hands and headed out.

Itachi told her everything and she understood as best she could. "So not only is there this Obito but there is also Orochimaru to deal with". "That's correct. I have decided we can attempt to talk to Sasuke and perhaps some members of the Akatsuki. This scroll is a backup plan should we ever need it. However, I don't really expect the Akatsuki members to listen. That's where Naruto comes in. That boy has the power to change things. I know he can stop Nagato Pain if he enters the village. Most of the Akatsuki members won't listen if I don't tell him the truth. But I don't really want a battle with Obito. He is strong so neither of us could go toe to toe without hurting each other badly".

"So though you say we could talk to them they probably want listen"? "Probably not. Some things we have to just accept and let them be. I have decided I must fight Sasuke but you can be there as well. Only if a fight breaks out as I expect you to get to safety. We can attempt to talk to Sasuke. If that doesn't work I will lead him away from Zetsu". "Zetsu"? "A member of the Akatsuki. He shouldn't know I survived. We must also keep Sasuke away from Obito. If something happens you might have to explain everything to him. As long as it's you instead of Obito". "Alright whatever you need me to do". "We need to talk to the Hokage. You have spoken to her before"?

"Yes I have". "Alright we need to go there and talk to her. I think I can infiltrate if you go in the normal way. We don't want to alarm anyone. The Hokage needs to know all this so she can act accordingly. First though I do believe we need to marry. We have some time and unfortunately I have to get back to the Akatsuki. Being a married man might make me more trustworthy". He chuckled slightly. "Itachi I want that too. I want us to be a married couple for as long as we can. I know were on borrowed time and nothing will mean more to me than our marriage". "Alright then we will be married". Kurosaki couldn't believe she was about to be married to Itachi Uchiha.

It was a girlhood dream of hers. Now it was happening. Not how she had originally dreamed it but it was still every bit her dream. "Itachi this means so much to me". "I think it means even more to me. I never knew this was possible for me. So I am even more incredibly thankful for you. That you would ever love someone like me". 'Don't say that. I have every reason to love you. Everyone would love you if they knew". She touched his face. "You are still cold in some ways. Your eyes and face seem cold when you're not smiling". "I get used to being that type of person. It follows me.

No matter what. What I did was cold and that aura follows me. But are you saying I should smile more"? "I want make you but I wish you would. It's very nice and I enjoy looking at it. Looking at you and your smile". She moved her hand through his hair. "I wish I could marry you now. From the way you touch me I wish I could do more". "You still could". "No you deserve a wedding night". "Can't blame me for trying". "No I suppose I can't". He grinned and she was in love all over again. He didn't smile often so when he did it just completely took her breath away. It was like falling in love all over again.

"What are you thinking about"? He asked curiously. "Nothing". "You're thinking about something. You keep blushing". "Oh well um it's nothing". "Now I really want to know. I could use a genjutsu to find out. I want of course but I could. It's tempting". She smiled and chuckled. "Your smile is so beautiful. I love it when you smile. I've seen you in pain so much in my head. Something tells me you don't smile often". "Funny I was just thinking the same thing about you". "That made you blush"? "Yes". "So I have an effect on you then"? "You knew that from the day we met". "Yes".


	24. Chapter 24

"You sure you want to do this". "Yep I have to be or I will end up just talking myself out of it. You seem so calm about this. Aren't you nervous"? "Yes but I have faced much worse. So it's not the worst thing in the world. However, I would like to get your family to like me. Honestly though I doubt they will be accepting and I don't blame them. I only hope they want tell anyone just yet. I'd like to talk to Sasuke before going to the leaf village. We may have to end up going to the village first". "Whatever we end up doing will be fine". "Hmph your right". He smiled at his future wife.

"Itachi I'm not ashamed of you. Or to be marrying you. It's just important to me I tell my family. At least so they know". "I understand. I wish I could tell my family. My mother would be thrilled and I do think my father would as well. I think this was a marriage they would approve of". "Because I'm from a prestigious family". "Yes but also because of who you are. You made me love you when it's as if I could never fathom such feelings. You give my life new meaning you know". "Not as much meaning as you gave my life. I think I was just existing before without truly living".

"I don't think you could ever just exist. That sounds more like me. I was just existing before you came back into my life. Focusing on protecting the village and trying to maintain peace as much as I could. I'm not ashamed of that. However, I realize now what a horrible existence that was mentally for me. If I hadn't come back into contact with you then I would have never known this joy". Itachi put his arm around her as they walked. "I'm glad you did. You never deserved that existence. I can't think of anyone who does". "It's okay now it won't be for nothing. We're going to figure all this out. It will seem almost like a distant memory. Even as he spoke it he knew it wasn't all true.

He could never not think of what he'd done. No matter what his reasons were. No matter his love for his village. He'd killed his clan and his parents. Some of what had transpired since then was his fault. He'd damaged Sasuke and hurt Kurosaki immensely. She was too good for him. It almost seemed unfair he was going to marry her. He'd hurt her enough and was just asking to cause her even more pain. She could end up a widow. She truly loved him and that was almost tragic. He wondered if Sasuke too would end up hurting the ones he loved. Who loved him. He watched Kurosaki under his arm and could tell she was deep in thought. He just didn't want to interrupt her. These thoughts could be good for her to ponder silently. He was enjoying privately thinking of his own thoughts.

Kurosaki was unaware Itachi was even having thoughts. She was much too focused on her own thoughts. What if her parents did something drastic? They wouldn't talk her out of marrying him. She waited so long for him and wouldn't give him up. Not now after all this. All they had been through. She felt he needed her. For the first time someone needed her. But then perhaps he had always needed her. Perhaps they were perfect for each other in that way. She couldn't fix his pain or make it go away. Though she would do it in a heartbeat if she could. What she could do was heal his heart to the best of her ability. Not with the skills of her clan. But her love for him.

It was all she could do to protect him. "Itachi I would give up anything for you. I know you don't want to hear that and you don't want me to do that. But I would for you. There aren't many things I wouldn't do for you". "You're very loyal to me. I haven't had that before. It's much greater than that though. Its love isn't it? If I had the strength I would stay away from you to insure you had a better life. A safer happier one. I'm a genius but even that is nothing against the heart. A truly strong shinobi like myself is nothing compared to the woman I love. You are truly a dangerous person with that kind of power". He kissed her head and she moved his face to kiss her lips.

"I wish we could stay like this forever". She admitted. "As do I". He said smirking. "We are going to try to fight for that. Whether we get that or not we have to accept whatever happens. In any case we have a wedding to get ready for. We should be happy". "Your right". Kurosaki smiled as her family's house came into sight. "Are you ready for this"? "No not really". "Well I'm going to use a transformation jutsu to disguise myself. That would probably be best". "I agree. Well let's get this over with". Itachi transformed into a blonde headed blue eyed man reminding her slightly of Naruto.

"I like your real appearance better". "Well I'm pleased about that". They held hands as they headed to the family compound. Kurosaki just hoped her family was in a good mood. She knocked on the door and it was opened to reveal her mother. "Kurosaki". She said happily as she pulled her into a hug. "Hey mom". She said hugging her back tightly. She let go of her and looked to a disguised Itachi. "This is the young man you're engaged too"? "Yes can we please get inside to tell dad were here. I can help with dinner". "Okay sure. But you don't have too"… Kurosaki grabbed her mom's hand and rushed her inside. She really didn't want to have to answer questions right now.

Itachi noticed her discomfort as he watched her. "What's that noise"? Itachi looked at Kurosaki's father. He wasn't afraid like most normal men would be meeting their future father in-law. He could feel it would be quiet a battle. "Hi dad". Kurosaki said hugging him. "Hey". She bit her lip realizing his voice was far away. Far away because he was eyeing up Itachi. Or Itachi's disguise never the less. "Oh so this is the man who is marrying my daughter. What's your name son"? "His names Ita….Fugi"! She spat out a little faster and louder than she intended. They all looked at her.

As he was in a disguise Itachi allowed himself an unguarded moment to let his eye twitch. Fugi? A nice name sure. But so not Itachi. Though she almost said his name and that would have been disastrous enough. "So his name is Itafugi"? Her father asked confusion clear on his face. "No just Fugi". Itachi answered trying not to give his future bride a look. "I thought you said we knew him. I don't think we've met before have we? I certainly don't remember a Fugi". He said his name as though it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. Her mother nodded her head in agreement to the statement.

"We met once a long time ago". Itachi offered. "Yeah I don't remember that. I thought you said we knew him well Kurosaki"? "I said you knew him but you didn't really know him. Anyway I think mom and I will go start dinner". She rushed her mother into the kitchen but regretted leaving Itachi with her father. They started dinner quietly. "You know dear I never thought of a guy like this Fugi as being your type of guy". That's because he's not. My type of guy is Itachi Uchiha. She thought it again sourly. "You're sure we know him"? "Oh you definitely know him". She said as she chopped up some vegetables. She didn't know where her sister was but was too nervous to ask.

Itachi had seated himself respectfully after Kurosaki's father offered him a seat. He hadn't said anything after that though he kept glancing his way when he thought he wasn't looking. Or he was trying to intimidate him. Itachi was never intimidated by anyone. He wasn't going to start getting intimidated now." "What do you want with my daughter"? "Dinner time lets go"! Kurosaki said rushing into the room and grabbing Itachi by the hand. He was actually kind of amused to see her trying so hard and behaving this way. She led him to his seat and then grabbed her dads hand leading him to the complete other side of the table. "What's wrong with you"? Her father asked.

"I want this dinner to be good dad. Umm mom sit down. I can get the food". She said taking her mom's hand to sit her down as well. Her parents could now say they had been led to their seats by their daughter. Kurosaki began putting food on all the plates before sitting down. "This food is go good don't you think"? Kurosaki said shoving food into her mouth. "Eat everyone eat. I don't want to be the only one stuffing my face". She begin to giggle nervously as her parents ate their food with frowns on their faces. Itachi also ate but had the feeling this dinner was just about to get more interesting.


	25. Chapter 25

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
